Cacofonía Silente
by pepsipez
Summary: Aún después de marcar el comienzo de una nueva era, hay asuntos en el mundo que no han encontrado solución. Los cinco miembros originales de la Brigada SOS son reunidos luego de un breve periodo de descanso para averiguar sobre un pequeño pueblo fantasma en Virginia, E. U. A., sin saber que ahí podrían enfrentarse a su peor enemigo: ellos mismos. Crossover.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola de nuevo…! Ya va siendo hora de una nueva historia larga, esta vez intentaré entrar en los dominios del terror… y por eso mismo estoy repleto de malas intenciones para nuestra afamada pandilla… no sé si el resultado será tan espeluznante como espero, pero de algo estoy seguro: será un picnic en el infierno.

Y antes de dar paso a lo que sigue, déjenme agradecerles una vez más por leer mis historias, si han logrado divertirse, matar el tiempo o aprender algo por pequeño que sea a través de ellas, me doy por bien servido… y con eso, ¡vamos todos a Italia!

* * *

**Cacofonía Silente.**

**Prólogo.**

No me canso de decir que soy una persona sumamente afortunada de conocer tantos lugares en el mundo, porque más allá de dar un gran tema de conversación, te permite ver a otros lugares e incluso a tu mismo país de origen con una nueva luz.

Observo a mi esposa andar a mi lado, ensimismada, redescubriendo esta ciudad a la que hemos venido varias veces ya, pero que hoy en particular parece adquirir una nueva dimensión, principalmente porque los ojos de Haruhi están entrenados para ver cosas que antes no podía. Caminamos entre los miles de visitantes que se regocijaban al amparo de la luz vespertina y de la imponente arquitectura que rodeaba toda la plaza de San Pedro dirigiéndonos hacia la basílica del mismo nombre, uno de los centros religiosos más importantes del mundo y de la historia, y donde se encuentra en esta ocasión nuestro contratista.

—Pues para ser la sede del catolicismo, no hay tantos ángeles como hubiera pensado—. Reflexiona mientras subimos por las escalinatas que nos llevarían a la gran Biblioteca Vaticana y en particular a las oficinas administrativas, que es a donde vamos en esta ocasión. Les recuerdo que no es la fe lo que nos trae aquí, sino el trabajo.

Al entrar al intrincado complejo de pasillos, un hombre en traje negro parece reconocernos a pesar de jamás en la vida nos hemos visto. Debe delatarnos nuestra más que evidente ascendencia oriental.

—¿Detective Suzumiya?— Esperó al asentimiento de mi esposa y continuó. —Agente Perugini, Gendarmería Vaticana, el Cardenal Anderson tiene una audiencia ahora mismo, pero apenas se desocupe, los atenderá—, nos hizo una indicación para que lo siguiéramos varios cientos de metros entre pasillos alfombrados hasta una austera, pero cómoda sala de espera, el encabezado de dicha oficina era escrito en un rótulo que rezaba:

_Congregatio pro Doctrina Fidei_.

—¿Sabes cuál era el antiguo nombre de esta institución?— me preguntó Haruhi en un susurro, yo negué con la cabeza. —Era la Santa Inquisición.

El gendarme nos ofreció algo de beber, y luego de rechazarlo cortésmente se disculpó por dejarnos solos, argumentando que debía esperar a alguien más y yéndose por donde nos había traído. Repasamos mientras tanto las notas que Haruhi había hecho y nos preparamos con los antecedentes del caso antes de que el cardenal nos hiciera pasar.

Vi las fotografías aéreas del lugar y algo se revolvió dentro de mí… eso me preocupa. En estos últimos años, y en particular en los últimos meses he aprendido a creer más en mis instintos y mi intuición, y ambos me gritan que hay algo siniestro en ese lugar. Es un poblado boscoso entre las colinas de Virginia, tiene su propio lago y hasta hace un par de años, tenía su propio _zip-code_, revocado por el gobierno estadounidense. Antes de poder continuar con mis reflexiones, la puerta de caoba se abrió dejando salir a un par de religiosos, el primero de ellos era muy alto, de cabello corto rubio y gafas, su rostro era afilado y sus facciones duras con una barba rala adornándolo, como seña particular, una larga cicatriz caía por su mejilla izquierda. Vestía a la usanza común de los cardenales: con una sotana doble, negra en su interior y roja en la parte más visible.  
El otro párroco tendría quizás la mitad de la edad del primero y vestía un hábito modesto en un negro que se antojaba irreal dada la limpieza de la prenda. Y aún a pesar de la edad y rango que sus ropas denotaban, el cardenal había sido quien solícito había abierto la puerta y cedió el paso al joven sacerdote, no entendí todo lo que decían, mi italiano no es muy bueno, pero el joven de negro agradecía y afirmaba que "Su Santidad" estaría complacido.

—Es un honor para mí, Camarlengo McKenna—. Dijo como despedida el cardenal mientras hacía una reverencia frente al muchacho, que reparó unos segundos en nosotros e inclinando la frente respetuosamente a manera de saludo y despedida, dejando el lugar.

—Detective, profesor—. Dijo el cardenal en inglés, dedicándonos ahora toda su atención. —He escuchado maravillas sobre ustedes, vienen ampliamente recomendados por personas muy importantes.

—¿De verdad?— Preguntó mi esposa divertida, a sabiendas de que la mayor parte de nuestro trabajo se maneja con cierto nivel de confidencialidad. —¿Quién podría habernos recomendado? ¿El Papa?

—De hecho, fue alguien un poco más elevado en la jerarquía eclesiástica… alguien llamado Gabriel.

Entonces ya se había corrido la voz sobre lo que había sucedido en diciembre pasado, la verdad es que no me sorprende tanto, ¿quién si no la iglesia debería enterarse de los asuntos de los ángeles?

—¿Esperamos a alguien más?— Retomó Haruhi, con esa impertinencia tan característica de ella.

No había terminado de decir esa frase cuando Perugini regresó al lugar con otro par de personas, y al ver de quienes se trataba me sentí muy confundido.

—¡Qué enorme sorpresa!— Dijo aquella mujer con estudiada dulzura mientras Anderson finalmente nos daba acceso a su oficina.

—No es que me moleste, pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasaki?

—La doctora Sasaki guiará el otro equipo de investigación que contrataremos, quizás su historial no sea tan magnífico como el suyo, pero es una gran investigadora, y tiene una característica que en este tipo de casos es una gran virtud.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué característica es esa?— Pregunto Haruhi mientras nos sentábamos todos frente al escritorio del purpurado.

—Laicismo—. Respondió una voz mecánica al lado de nuestra (mi) vieja amiga.

Casi echo a reír al ver a Anderson y Perugini dar un respingo al notar que estaba ahí, yo también lo noté hasta ese momento, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a lo extraño de su apariencia. Suou acompañaba a Sasaki.

—En efecto—. Retomó Anderson, recuperándose. —El desapego de la doctora puede ofrecernos una visión menos apasionada de los fenómenos que ocurren en el lugar que les pedimos investiguen, nada como un escéptico para dar fe de que algo es meramente un evento que puede ser explicado por la ciencia, al Vaticano no le gusta enviar a sus exorcistas en balde. Y ya que hablamos de eso, será mejor que veamos lo que sabemos, supongo que ya tienen datos sobre el lugar.

Haruhi y Sasaki se miraron por un momento, y mi esposa fue lo suficientemente rápida para hacer un gesto con la mano, dejando que Sasaki y Suou expusieran sus antecedentes. Las dos chicas llegaron hasta Anderson y comenzaron su explicación:

—Silent Hill fue fundado en el s. XVII por colonizadores británicos en el actual estado de Virginia, tuvo una historia común a reserva de algunos grupos radicales, en particular de corte religioso que vieron su nacimiento en dicho lugar. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial se convirtió en una atracción turística de la región, o al menos así fue hasta el año de 1974. Ese año, las minas de carbón natural del subsuelo comenzaron a arder, incendio que continúa bajo tierra aún en nuestros días. Una parte importante del pueblo fue consumido por las llamas, el resto que no fue alcanzado por el fuego sufría de la emisión de gases tóxicos del incendio y algunas personas enfermaron y murieron por esa causa, con todo y lo adverso de la situación, buena parte de la población se mantuvo en sus casas hasta 1997, año en el cual el Condado de Toluca lo declaró inhabitable y finalmente los últimos pobladores lo dejaron, yéndose hacia otros estados o algunos mudándose al pueblo más cercano, llamado Brahms—. Hizo una pausa, esperando a que todos tomáramos buena nota de todo lo dicho, luego continuó. —Ha habido a lo largo de los años una serie de leyendas urbanas girando alrededor del ahora pueblo fantasma, en particular desatados por un caso criminal documentado en el cual un pederasta secuestró a un niño de Brahms, llevándolo hasta las minas de Silent Hill donde lo abandonó creyéndolo muerto, por fortuna, el chiquillo fue encontrado, pero desde aquél entonces se hablaba de gente desapareciendo en las inmediaciones de la ciudad.

Luego de su charla ilustrativa, ninguno de los presentes parecía en absoluto sorprendido por lo escuchado. Lejanamente trágico quizás, pero con todo y eso, Silent Hill parecía un lugar como cualquier otro, golpeado sin razón aparente por un desastre natural que lo llevó al abandono y al olvido, yo mismo hubiera descartado inmediatamente el caso de no ser por las investigaciones que la detective a mi lado había hecho al respecto. Sasaki hizo un asentimiento a Haruhi dándole por entendido que había terminado y que era su turno de exponer sus hallazgos. Ella se levantó con esa teatralidad que en su adolescencia fue un absoluto fracaso, pero que había aprendido a imprimir a sus acciones con el paso de los años:

—Aunque muy completa, la doctora ha omitido algunos antecedentes del lugar que me parecen importantes y dignos de mención, así que seré yo quien se los presente: El área geográfica en que el poblado está construido había sido ocupado por nativos desde mucho antes de la colonización, sin embargo, no era un centro poblacional, sino ritual al que ellos llamaban respetuosamente "Lugar de los espíritus silentes". Comúnmente se hacían sacrificios animales a las deidades que allí se adoraban, y eventualmente se llegaron a hacer sacrificios humanos. En los albores del s. XVII los primeros colonizadores expulsaron a los nativos y se establecieron en los alrededores del lago Toluca, fundando el hoy desaparecido poblado de Jamestown. A partir de ese momento fueron continuas las desgracias que azotaron al pueblo, una de las mayores fue a inicios del s. XVIII, cuando una epidemia entró y mató a la mayor parte de la población, obligando a los colonos a marcharse dejando en el abandono el territorio por más de cien años, hasta que el gobierno estableció ahí una colonia penal cuya prisión recibió el nombre que actualmente tiene, inspirado de la etimología autóctona: Silent Hill. Vino una segunda epidemia que provocó que la prisión, casi vacía, fuera cerrada en 1840 y amenazó con devolver el pueblo al olvido, pero sólo diez años después se haría el descubrimiento que marcaría el renacimiento y perdición definitiva del lugar: Un yacimiento subterráneo de carbón que pronto se volvió la fuente de ingresos de la zona y atrajo a nuevos pobladores. Apenas unos años después estalló la Guerra Civil y se construyó un segundo centro penitenciario, sólo que este servía para prisioneros de guerra, y hay muchas historias sobre los horrores que los capturados sufrieron antes de morir, aunque no se hicieron registros formales al respecto y sólo una pequeña reseña fue accesible al público al término del conflicto. En el periodo comprendido entre 1890 y 1945 el pueblo creció y prosperó considerablemente aún a pesar de las guerras, la gran depresión y otros eventos históricos, aunque debían buscar una nueva fuente de ingresos para subsistir ante el avance de la modernidad, y durante la segunda mitad del s. XX se convirtió en un sitio turístico hasta el gran incendio.

—En efecto, está mejor informada, detective, ¿pero eso cómo…?— Anderson se detuvo a una seña de Haruhi que indicaba que aún no terminaba.

—Aunado a su difícil historia, los nativos siempre adjudicaron cierto misticismo al lugar. Aún después de la colonización y hasta nuestros días hay constantes reportes de actividad inusual en las inmediaciones, cosas tan comunes como _poltergeist_ que bien podrían ser cosas del folklore, hasta desapariciones documentadas de personas, además de una extraña serie de fotografías obtenidas del satélite de Google y exploradores simultáneamente, y como un adicional, el reciente descubrimiento de que toda la región es una zona de silencio. Sin embargo, hasta el día de hoy todas mis investigaciones han sido puramente teóricas y documentales, es por eso que entrego esta investigación como incompleta hasta que aprueben el ir directamente a Silent Hill y averiguar que pasa vivencialmente.

—Detective Suzumiya…— Intervino cortésmente Sasaki. —¿Podría instruirme un poco sobre alguno de los casos de documentación de los que habla? Nosotros también investigamos algunos y quisiera contrastar información.

El íntimo tono de desafío usado por la líder de la otra brigada había hecho un poco más pesado el ambiente, sin embargo, mi esposa tomó el reto con filosofía y tendió su mano hacia mí, a lo cual yo respondí dándole un portafolio con los documentos de los casos. Haruhi comenzó a colocar uno a uno en el escritorio.

—Primer caso: Travis Grady, camionero, desaparecido en 1986.

—Y hallado ese mismo año, regresando a casa luego de una ausencia de varios meses. El sujeto era presa de fuertes padecimientos mentales entre los cuales había episodios de amnesia prolongados, no hay evidencia de que haya desaparecido en realidad—. Refutó con su fantasmagórica voz Suou.

—Harry y Cheryl Mason, padre e hija respectivamente, el Dr. Michael Kauffman, la enfermera Lisa Garland y la oficial Cybil Bennett, todos ellos desaparecidos en 1993.

—Harry Mason era viudo, fue asesinado en Portland en 2010, era padre de otra niña llamada Heather, se cree que su primera hija Cheryl Mason falleció durante su visita a Silent Hill. Heather se fue de Portland poco después de la muerte de su padre y se desconoce su paradero.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros?— Atacó aguda Haruhi, sabiendo la respuesta.

—No han sido hallados hasta la fecha, los primeros dos eran nativos de Silent Hill, se cree que pudieron morir en alguno de los incendios. Cybil Bennett era policía del pueblo vecino Brahms, era una policía temeraria, no hay evidencia de que siquiera haya desaparecido en Silent Hill.

—James Sunderland, Ángela Orosco y Eddie Dombrowski, desaparecidos en 2003.

—El cuerpo de James Sunderland fue hallado dentro de su vehículo en el fondo del lago Toluca, se suicidó luego de caer en cuenta de que había asesinado a su esposa enferma.

—¿Y los otros dos?— Volvió a provocar sabiendo que no había una respuesta razonable.

—No han sido hallados hasta la fecha—. Repitió Suou.

—Si eso no fuera suficiente para una duda razonable, he aquí una última evidencia—, conectó un cable de su nuevo reproductor portátil al enorme televisor de la oficina, proyectando una serie de fotografías satelitales y a nivel de suelo. Las imágenes del satélite mostraban el lago Toluca y sus orillas, un panorama bastante claro del pueblo y el bosque a su alrededor en un día luminoso, luego pasaron fotografías tomadas en un automóvil al pasar por la autopista a las afueras se Silent Hill, en el cual el bosque y parte del poblado apenas si eran visibles por una espesa niebla que no permitía ver el lago, a menos de una milla del risco desde el cual la serie de fotografías fue tomada.

—Llámeme ignorante, detective, pero… ¿Se supone que deberíamos ver algo especial en estas fotografías?— Preguntó Anderson, comenzando a parecer aburrido.

—No mucho en realidad…— Dijo con autosuficiencia. —…sólo que ambos juegos de fotografías fueron tomados el mismo día a la misma hora…

—Eso es imposible—. Dijo Anderson mientras se acomodaba el arco de las gafas y se ponía de pie para acercarse al monitor. —¿Ya corroboraron con…?

—La información fue cotejada por Google directamente, las fotografías que se exhiben hoy en el sitio web son imágenes tomadas anteriormente, estas fueron remitidas al FBI para su análisis, ellos dieron autenticidad al hecho, pero tampoco han terminado la investigación. La única propuesta razonable que tenemos sobre la mesa es ir allá y averiguar qué sucede en realidad.

Anderson pareció reflexivo mientras miraba las imágenes pasar en el monitor, y noté que cierto brillo de interés inundó sus ojos.

—Su expedición será auspiciada por El Vaticano, detective—, resolvió al fin, —pero debe saber que no será la primera en ser enviada por nosotros a Silent Hill. Otro religioso fue enviado a finales del año pasado, su misión será la de encontrarlo o en su defecto averiguar qué pasó con él. En esa ocasión fuimos demasiado confiados y enviamos sólo a un hombre para hacer las averiguaciones, no volveremos a cometer el mismo error, por eso el equipo de la doctora Sasaki será su respaldo.

—Cardenal, no necesitamos un…

—Es un requisito, detective, no es opcional—. Anderson fue determinante al decir esas palabras, Haruhi suspiró apenas pudiendo ocultar su irritación.

—Está bien… ¿y quién es el religioso al que debemos buscar?

—Al cardenal Carlos Arturo Truque, de la arquidiócesis de Bogotá, desaparecido en septiembre del año pasado.

* * *

El resto de la reunión fue de detalles respecto a la logística y datos sobre nuestro objeto de búsqueda, y una hora después caminábamos fuera de la Plaza de San Pedro hacia nuestro hotel en las calles de Roma. Haruhi parecía muy feliz de haber conseguido la autorización para el proyecto.

—Y una vez más, nuestro jefe nos oculta cosas—. Dije luego de analizar la actitud de Anderson al despacharnos.

—Vaya, finalmente comienzas a mostrar dotes detectivescas… ya era hora.

—Tú sabes algo, ¿cierto? Sobre Anderson.

—¿Sobre el paladín Alexander "Bayoneta" Anderson? Ya lo creo… y no sólo sobre él—. Caminaba con su típico paso veloz mientras fingía que no daba importancia a nuestra charla, pero yo sabía que estaba ansiosa por contarme, así que sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que su soliloquio comenzara: —El don del exorcismo es raro incluso entre los eclesiásticos, sólo unos cuantos son capaces de realizarlos, y más raros aquellos reconocidos por El Vaticano como tales. En nuestra época hay cuatro exorcistas reconocidos como los más destacados y poderosos de las filas del catolicismo: el italiano Gabriele Amorth, el español José Antonio Fortea Cucurull, el colombiano Carlos Arturo Truque y el británico Alexander Anderson. Mandaron a uno de los mejores exorcistas a Silent Hill y ahora está perdido allá… por supuesto que saben que algo extraño pasa en ese lugar.

Luego de caminar algunas cuadras y llegar a las escalinatas del hotel que nos hospedaba pude ver tres rostros conocidos que por más de diez años eran cosa de todos los días, pero que se habían tomado largas vacaciones de Haruhi… afortunados sinvergüenzas, por eso seguramente tienen esas expresiones jubilosas en el rostro al vernos.

Nagato vestía un sofisticado conjunto retro muy europeo que exaltaba idealmente su menuda figura, haciéndola parecer una figurilla de porcelana mientras nos obsequiaba con esa discreta sonrisa a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarme. A su lado, elaboradamente vestido en traje de diseñador estaba el ésper de nuestra pandilla, incluso había un bombín sobre su cabeza que combinaba con el negro del resto del atuendo, lucía un poco más maduro, quizás embarneció por estos meses de vivir en pareja. Y junto con ellos, la viajera del tiempo. Debo hacer especial énfasis en ella, pues era la que mayores cambios mostraba, de tal suerte que me costó un poco de trabajo reconocerla… siendo justos, su apariencia apenas si había variado, el cambio estaba en el tipo de "aura" que emitía… era distinta, motivada, segura… semejante a la de Haruhi.

—¡Los eché tanto de menos!— Dijo Asahina rodeándonos a ambos con sus brazos y al borde del llanto.

—¡Vamos, Mikuru! ¡Sólo fueron unos meses!— Dijo Haruhi divertida, aunque se puso seria de inmediato y miró a Asahina con suspicacia. —Porque fueron sólo unos meses, ¿verdad?

Sonrió ampliamente, confirmando nuestras sospechas: lo que fueron sólo unos meses para nosotros fue un tiempo mucho más prolongado para ella… supongo que los detalles los sabré luego…

—¿Conseguimos el proyecto?— Preguntó el ésper regresando de inmediato a la teatralidad de su rol como vice comandante de la brigada.

—En efecto… ¿de qué aparador robaron esa ropa…? Ah, no importa… pero será mejor que regresen cuanto antes a los _jeans_, porque mañana por la mañana volamos a Estados Unidos… otra vez—. Subió a lo más alto de la escalinata y nos encaró a los cuatro con pose de autosuficiencia mientras nos señalaba con el índice derecho y nos deslumbraba con su gesto. —¡Un misterioso pueblo fantasma ha dejado muchas preguntas sin responder y personas desaparecidas! ¡Podría ser un pueblo embrujado! ¡Es por eso que mi Brigada SOS viajará hasta allá y correrá la venda que oculta los secretos que entraña! ¡La Brigada SOS irá a Silent Hill!

**Prólogo.**

**Fin.**

* * *

El disclaimer:

**Haruhi Suzumiya** y todo lo relacionado con ella es propiedad de Nagaru Tanigawa, Noizi Ito y Kadokawa Shoten.

**Silent Hill** y todo lo relacionado es propiedad de Konami Computer Entertainment.

Y aquí comenzamos. Háganme saber que hay en su mente con este planteamiento, ¡espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en la actualización!


	2. Capítulo 1 Welcome Gift

¡Saludos, internautas! Aquí la entrega del primer capítulo de Cacofonía Silente, espero lo disfruten y veamos que tan profundas y obscuras se vuelven las calles de este pintoresco pueblecito... sin más, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Welcome Gift.**

Los boscosos caminos de Virginia nos recibieron con una buena temperatura que iba bajando a medida que subíamos por las eternamente verdes colinas y cañones del estado. Koizumi y Nagato miraban por las ventanillas del vehículo, la segunda dándome la impresión de que algo le faltaba, y era sencillo adivinar qué.

—Es una pena que Ryoko-_Chan_ no haya podido acompañarnos en esta ocasión—. Dijo Asahina mientras miraba las nubes y su cabello se mecía a la merced del viento que se colaba por su ventanilla abierta.

—Sí, pero tiene que asistir a clases y este trabajo no podía esperar más, además, esta ocasión no tendremos respaldo ante una situación de emergencia—. Respondió Haruhi.

—De hecho, sí lo tenemos, son Sasaki y su pandilla—. Respondí yo, y me arrepentí un momento después, al ver a Haruhi arquear las cejas y hundir el acelerador involuntariamente.

Algunos minutos después de cargar combustible nos encontramos un anuncio típico de carretera que rezaba: "Brahms 160 millas".

—Estamos muy cerca, la desviación debería aparecer en cualquier momento—. Dijo mi esposa recuperando el sosiego.

Todos nos dedicamos a ver por las ventanillas para ubicar cualquier indicio que nos llevara a nuestro destino, según nuestras averiguaciones, el camino a Silent Hill había sido cerrado y oculto para evitar que un hipotético curioso (como nosotros) fuera y pusiera en peligro su vida, pues a reserva de que fuera un pueblo embrujado o no, tenía riesgos potenciales. Sin embargo, parecía que el gobierno del estado había hecho un gran trabajo en esconder la desviación hacia Silent Hill, de tal suerte que por un par de kilómetros viajamos a menos de cincuenta kilómetros por hora tratando de ver algún indicio por pequeño que fuera para llegar al lugar.

Cansados al fin y pensando que eventualmente fallaríamos, Haruhi salió de la pista por la rampa de frenado, lista para dar la vuelta en "u" y volver al último poblado o para seguir derecho e ir a Brahms… entonces sucedió:

—Qué rampa de frenado tan curiosa…— Dijo Haruhi mirando por su ventanilla hacia la grava suelta debajo de nuestro vehículo sin dejar de conducir.

Abrí mi propia ventanilla para ver por qué de su comentario. Debo admitir que no detecté absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

—La erosión natural provoca el desgaste del suelo a un ritmo mayor que el normal en climas húmedos como este—, comenzó a explicarme Nagato, —estas piedras tiene un envejecimiento que corresponde a un periodo de exposición de entre dos y ocho años, mientras que lo normal debería ser entre treinta y cincuenta años, estas rocas tienen mucho menos tiempo que el promedio de la región de estar aquí, la rampa es nueva.

¿Cómo se supone que Haruhi dio cuenta de eso? ¿De verdad ese tipo de detalles saltan a la vista tan evidentemente? Debo ser realmente estúpido para no notarlo, o ella realmente especial para notarlo de sólo verlo por un momento. Aún no podía quitar mi cara de tonto cuando noté que el vehículo comenzó a acelerar de nueva cuenta, siguiendo el sendero de rocas sueltas y avanzando entre sacudidas y pequeños saltos hacia un espeso follaje boscoso.

—No deberíamos ir tan rápido, Haruhi—. Advertí mientras comprobaba que mi cinturón de seguridad iba bien cerrado.

—Oh, vamos, no sean cobardes, ¡estoy segura que encontramos el camino!— Dijo acelerando cada vez más, aún cuando las ramas de algunos árboles comenzaban a golpear el parabrisas y el toldo del auto (de alquiler, por cierto).

—¡No es cobardía, algo podría aparecer frente a nosotros y…! ¡Maldita sea!

Mi exclamación fue porque a menos de una veintena de metros de nosotros apareció una valla ciclónica de al menos siete metros de alto con anuncios que ponían "camino cerrado" e íbamos a colisión directa con ella.

—¡Yuki!— Gritó mi esposa aumentando la velocidad en lugar de reducirla.

Entre ella y yo apareció la mano de Nagato, apuntando hacia el enrejado mientras rezaba un mantra, haciendo saltar por los aires los seguros y candados que mantenían las puertas cerradas, permitiéndonos pasar sin tener que derribarla. Corrimos cerca de cinco kilómetros por un sendero muy grande y largo para ser un camino rural, que luego entró a un nuevo claro en el bosque, colina arriba, en dicho lugar la tierra comenzó a adelgazar delante de nosotros en el suelo dando paso a asfalto, viejo y algo descuidado, con grandes invasiones vegetales y de rocas que habían caído desde las colinas. Estábamos en el viejo camino a Brahms, aquel que pasaba por Silent Hill y una de las principales vías de acceso al pueblo, era admirable el esfuerzo que los pobladores y las autoridades habían hecho para mantener Silent Hill oculto de todo mundo, y muy poco faltó para evitar que nosotros llegáramos.

Finalmente, un par de kilómetros más adelante el camino se cerraba con mallas y contenedores de tren haciendo imposible continuar en auto. Llegamos a un pequeño mirador abandonado desde el cual era visible el majestuoso lago de Toluca, rodeado de bosques de verde un poco más apagado que el resto de las montañas alrededor, efecto sin duda del incendio de las minas de carbón en el subsuelo. El mirador tenía lugares de aparcamiento que apuntaban hacia el lago, a un lado había un edificio de una sola planta que anunciaba que había un pozo, servicios sanitarios y casetas telefónicas, aunque una vez que descendimos del auto y comenzamos a revisar el lugar descubrimos que dichos servicios habían caído en igual abandono y ninguno estaba disponible ya.

—Es un lugar muy hermoso, es una pena que haya tenido que ser abandonado—. Reflexionaba Asahina mientras miraba absorta el lago junto con Nagato.

—Hay una sensación muy extraña en el aire… aunque no podría identificar de qué tipo es—. Dijo el ésper a mi lado mientras yo veía a Haruhi curiosear en la barra de contención de viejo concreto.

—¿Crees que es algo malo?— Le pregunté.

—No lo sé… está oculto, latente, pero es muy poderoso.

—¡Vengan aquí!— Llamó de pronto mi esposa, emocionada. Nos acercamos al aparcamiento donde ella estaba de pie, y donde era perfectamente visible un agujero en la barra de contención, lo suficientemente grande para dejar pasar un auto, y delante del trozo de muro faltante había marcas de neumáticos, ahora cubiertas por vegetación hasta un pequeño voladero que caía directamente al lago. —Estas son las marcas del auto de James Sunderland… debió lanzarse al lago desde aquí.

Era hasta cierto punto perturbador ver el sitio desde el cual aquél hombre había decidido tomar su propia vida… Pensé por un momento en el documento que leí sobre ese tipo llamado James, que terminó sus días en este mismo paraje. ¿Qué pudo haber visto aquí que lo llevó a buscar su propio final? De unos meses para acá no soy más un hombre temeroso de la muerte, sin embargo, creo que es prudente guardarle cierto nivel de respeto, casi tanto como el que se le debe guardar a lo desconocido.

Pasaría no más de un par de minutos para que el natural murmullo del bosque fuera interrumpido por el ruido de otro vehículo a la distancia, acercándose a nosotros. Haruhi y yo nos miramos con inquietud, pensando que quizás alguna patrulla notó nuestra desviación o que tal vez alguien nos había visto y dado parte a las autoridades, y si ese era el caso, seríamos arrestados en el acto. Teníamos los medios para evitarlos, pero no sería correcto... sin embargo, eso no fue necesario.

Un pequeño auto con nombre de insecto de un popular fabricante alemán salió a nuestro encuentro. Se detuvo a sólo unos metros de nosotros y descendieron cuatro pasajeros.

—Detective Suzumiya—. Saludó Sasaki.

—Doctora Sasaki—. Correspondió mi esposa.

—Comenzaba a preguntarme cómo hacer para comunicarnos con ustedes en caso de que necesitaran nuestra asistencia.

—O viceversa.

—Sí, cualquiera que sea el caso, pero es un gran golpe de suerte que hayamos coincidido aquí, podríamos entrar juntos al pueblo.

—No lo creo, la idea básica de tener dos equipos es que puedan cubrir un terreno mayor—, Haruhi miró reflexiva a los alrededores, luego apuntó con su índice los señalamientos—, propongo que cada quien tome una ruta diferente, desde aquí podemos llegar a Paleville y a South Vale.

—¿Nos da la posibilidad de escoger, detective?

—Justamente.

Sasaki escruto ambos caminos. Unas escaleras bajaban desde el mirador donde estábamos hacia los embarcaderos del lago y hacia South Vale, la parte turística del pueblo. Siguiendo por la misma autopista abandonada por la que habíamos llegado, era el camino hacia Paleville o el viejo Silent Hill, centro poblacional y cívico. Ambos destinos estaban imposibilitados para llegar a ellos en auto.

—Entonces permítame consultarlo con mi equipo—. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de disculpa con la brigada y regresó hasta su auto, donde los otros tres miembros de la anti-Brigada SOS la esperaban. Dialogaron entre ellos en voz baja por cosa de un par de minutos, después de los cuales ella volvió a caminar hacia nosotros mientras Tachibana, Suou y Fujiwara se quedaban esperándola, el último lanzándome una mirada sucia mientras lo hacía.

—Si no encuentran inconveniente, iremos hacia South Vale.

—Entonces nosotros iremos al viejo Silent Hill—. Resolvió Haruhi. Sasaki tomó su móvil lista para hacer un intercambio de números ante cualquier eventualidad. —Es inútil, no hay cobertura aquí—. Continuó mi esposa entregándole un _walkie-talkie_ y dándose la media vuelta sin decir una palabra más

Nos indicó nos acercáramos a nuestro propio auto. Los cinco sacamos del maletero sendas mochilas de supervivencia que contenían bolsas de dormir, una muda de ropa y raciones de emergencia para algunos días. Haruhi dio una revisión rápida a su nueva arma de cargo y su nuevo repuesto mientras yo alcanzaba el obsequio que la escuela de Niten Ichi Ryu había hecho por mis últimos servicios: un nuevo par de espadas previamente acondicionadas por Nagato.

—Eres descuidado—. Me dice una voz arrastrada a unos metros. —¿Qué pasó con la funda magnética que te di?

—Perdí mi cuchillo de supervivencia, así que no tiene propósito cargarla.

Dicho eso Fujiwara lanzó un nuevo cuchillo de combate.

—Cuídalo bien.

—¿Por qué me ayudas?— Pregunté al verlo seguir a su comitiva escaleras abajo.

—No me malinterpretes, aún me desagradas, pero quiero que nuestro respaldo tenga posibilidades de ayudarnos si algo sale mal.

Haruhi puso un folio dentro del auto adherido al parabrisas, de tal suerte que cualquiera pudiera leerlo. Era la primera vez que tomaba una precaución de ese tipo, y me provocó una sensación rara. El documento decía:

_10 de junio._

_Hoy, la Brigada SOS compuesta por (el listado de nuestros nombres) comenzará una investigación internándose en el pueblo abandonado de Silent Hill. Si alguien encontrase este escrito a más de dos semanas de su elaboración, por favor comunicarse a la embajada de Japón en E. U. A. o Canadá, a Interpol o al arzobispado más cercano._

Haruhi había repetido en la misma hoja el texto en inglés, español, japonés y francés y los teléfonos de las instancias citadas.

—Yuki, blinda el auto—. Solicitó mi esposa y la alienígena obedeció.

Me giré a nuestros improvisados acompañantes, pero se habían perdido escaleras abajo varios minutos atrás ya.

La autopista cerraba justo en la colina donde iniciaba un túnel de cerca de una milla de longitud dentro de la roca, y tal como había mencionado, no sólo la malla obstruía el paso, sino también enormes contenedores ferroviarios que difícilmente permitirían el paso de dos personas muy juntas en algunas partes. Fue una sorpresa que Haruhi no pidiera a Nagato los quitara del camino para llegar más rápidamente.

—Eso podría ser contraproducente—. Me explicaba la alienígena después de cortar una sección de la malla y que comenzáramos a pasar entre los enormes contenedores. —El volumen de estos contenedores y su peso han vuelto inestable el túnel, si los movemos o desintegramos el túnel completo podría colapsar e ignoramos el grado de daño que podría hacer al entorno, seguramente Suzumiya notó eso y por ello no hizo la solicitud.

—Tan previsora como siempre—. Dije mientras alcanzaba a Haruhi.

No habíamos avanzado más de cien metros cuando el fulgor del luminoso sol en medio de ese día del final de la primavera comenzó a decaer, aunado a lo abandono del túnel, ahora sin energía eléctrica, que con una obscuridad absoluta al frente invadía el corazón con una molesta sensación de ser enterrado vivo. Cinco lámparas LED de bolsillo se encendieron regalándonos apenas unos metros de visibilidad delante de nosotros mientras que Haruhi nos advertía que tuviéramos cuidado con los murciélagos y otras alimañas que anidan en las sombras, advertencia que hizo a Asahina palidecer y andar de puntitas el resto del viaje subterráneo.

—No estoy del todo seguro de empezar este viaje por este camino—. Comenté a Haruhi mientras la veía andar estoica en la obscuridad apuntando hacia el frente.

—¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé… esta enorme tumba de hormigón me pone de nervios.

—No me digas que eres claustrofóbico.

—No, pero me parece un buen momento para adquirir el padecimiento—. Dije esas palabras mientras apuntaba mi propia lámpara en todas direcciones, en especial hacia arriba, donde a ratos podía ubicar algún murciélago que se lamía las alas.

Un pequeño grito de Asahina nos hizo detenernos y apuntarla, ella se cubrió instintivamente el rostro al sentir el fulgor de nuestras linternas.

—Lo… lo siento, creo que pisé algo vivo por accidente.

Apuntamos todos hacia sus pies. Una fobia más que debía sumar a la lista: entomofobia.

Debajo del delicado pie derecho de Asahina yacía un insecto semejante a una cucaracha, pero jamás había visto una de ese tamaño, mediría cerca de ocho o diez pulgadas de envergadura, pero las largas antenas que sacudía fácilmente lo hacían doblar esa longitud y sus patas aún se sacudían en agonía mientras despedía un apenas audible silbido… el asqueroso esputo verde que escapaba de sus entrañas comenzaba a hacer un charco alrededor del pie de su incidental victimaria. Asahina no pudo ocultarlo, su rostro pasó de una lívida palidez a un verde escandaloso mientras que tomaba la mano a Haruhi con desesperación, dejando que el desafortunado animal muriera unos instantes después.

—¿Qué demonios es esto, Yuki?— Preguntó mi esposa mientras se hincaba ante el cadáver del bicho, iluminándolo y viéndolo más de cerca.

Nagato se hincó junto a ella, lo miraba fijamente, analizándolo.

—No tengo registros entomológicos sobre el espécimen, pero su descripción concuerda con la de una criatura criptozoológica originaria de Silent Hill que en algunos testimonios es conocida como _creeper_. Son agresivos, aunque no muy peligrosos, no sabemos si tienen enfermedades o si son ponzoñosos.

Dichas esas palabras, el bicho dio una última sacudida de sus patas, haciendo que todos, salvo por Nagato, diéramos un respingo. Compartimos todos miradas dubitativas mientras nos levantábamos y nos disponíamos a seguir nuestro camino… estoy seguro que de todos los miembros de la brigada, Nagato incluida, sentimos el impulso de deshacer lo andado corriendo… no así nuestra líder, que emitía nuevamente ese deslumbrante fulgor de sus ojos, que me hizo pensar que podría iluminar el túnel si apagábamos las linternas.

—Bien, entonces esta será una evidencia de las cosas que pasan en este lugar—. Resolvió al fin, poniéndose de pie y reemprendiendo la marcha.

—Bien, detective—, dije siguiéndola, —¿eso no significa que deberíamos levantar al espécimen muerto y llevarlo con nosotros?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿no leíste los archivos? ¡El pueblo debe estar plagado de ellos! Será mejor capturar uno vivo.

—Escuchaste que son agresivos, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y también que no sabemos los riesgos que su ataque puedan llevar?

—Sí.

—¿Y aún así te aventurarás a tratar de capturar uno?

—No, le ordenaré al miembro de menor rango en la brigada que lo capture.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Eso me saco por preguntar.

* * *

Pasaría cerca de una hora para que una mortecina luz comenzara a ser perceptible a la distancia. Debimos recorrer quizás un par de kilómetros bajo la montaña, pero se antojó como toda una vida, y el primer efecto notado de inmediato fue el cambio de temperatura. Estamos en verano, es común que el calor haga estragos aún en esta región del mundo (estamos muy al norte), y aún así me pareció raro que la temperatura fuera inversamente proporcional a la claridad que nos recibiría en poco minutos. Estuve en Prípyat, un lugar abandonado por la contaminación nuclear, donde un aura de tristeza y olvido sin igual puede sentirse en el aire, asfixiándote. Luché en isla de Hashima, lugar dejado a la tutela del océano y dónde estás aparatado del mundo. Estuve en Tokio, completamente solo, donde el tumulto de gente te hace pensar que eres insignificante. Atravesé a pie un desierto mexicano, donde todo luce tan inmenso y hostil que no puedes soportarlo. Todo de pronto pareció lejano…

Al salir del túnel, fuimos recibidos por una espesa y húmeda niebla que de inmediato justificó el descenso de la temperatura. La neblina era tan pesada que hubiera sido imposible determinar la posición del sol y privaba completamente de la capacidad de ver más allá de unas decenas de metros. Saben desde siempre que soy el menos místico de mi grupo, y aún así, el ambiente de ese lugar era un ataque directo a cada uno de los sentidos, lo que al menos a mí me produjo un miedo casi infantil que nacía en la boca de mi estómago y se propagaba por toda mi garganta, dejándola seca de inmediato.

—Vaya… de verdad es un lugar olvidado y maldito…— Susurró Koizumi mirando a todos lados, encontrando exactamente el mismo panorama: sólo el asfalto a unos metros de nosotros.

Nos detuvimos todos a la mitad de esa carretera abandonada habiendo dejado sólo unos pasos atrás el túnel, y tratando todos de encontrar un punto de referencia en el cual ubicarnos, como tratando de dejar un camino de migajas detrás de nosotros, aún bajo el riesgo de atraer al mítico _coco_ con ellas.

—¿Qué es eso de allá?— Preguntó Haruhi avanzando con su paso decidido de siempre, señalando algo que sobresalía entre la espesísima neblina.

Era un anuncio al lado de la carretera. Este fue alguna vez el camino que los paseantes ocupaban para llegar a un pintoresco y diminuto pueblito turístico a las orillas del lago Toluca, y por tanto, era conveniente tener este anuncio y evitar que pasaran de largo. El enorme cartel de madera mostraba más que evidentes signos de erosión, no obstante era perfectamente legible el mensaje, que a mis ojos parecía más una sentencia:

_Bienvenidos a Silent Hill._

Nos quedamos inmóviles observando el letrero, en una incomodidad muy poco común que comenzaba a hacerme sentir enfermo.

He escuchado silencios absolutos antes, pero curiosamente este no era el caso… es algo complicado de explicar, aun así lo intentaré: había silencio, tanto como un lugar deshabitado te puede ofrecer, no había fauna a la vista, dada la tragedia que cayó sobre el pueblo, no es algo que me impresione, sin embargo, puede sentirse lejanamente el murmullo del movimiento… también la chocante briza de un viento indiferente que mecía las minúsculas motas de ceniza que caían incesantemente del cielo, que flotaban y las cuales respirábamos.

—Bueno… ya estamos aquí—. Comenzó Haruhi recobrando la concentración. —Como saben, esta es una zona de silencio, así que nuestros teléfonos no serán útiles, también es importante que usen sus cubrebocas, la ceniza y los gases que manan del subsuelo pueden ser muy nocivos para la salud.

Cubrí mi nariz y boca con la pieza en cuestión, notando de inmediato el cambio, mi garganta comenzó a aliviarse de una incipiente irritación.

Según el sentido en el cual estaba escrito el letrero, el pueblo comenzaría unos cuantos cientos de metros más adelante. Como un niño pequeño sentí algo parecido al muy humano miedo a la obscuridad y a lo desconocido, tanto así que caminaba a un paso más lento de lo usual mientras trataba inútilmente de ver algo a través de la espesa neblina.

Los siguientes minutos que dedicamos a buscar las primeras calles del poblado, ninguno de nosotros habló. Buscábamos cualquier indicio que confirmara que seguíamos siendo parte del mundo, que no habíamos sido devorados por esa niebla y llevados al limbo de Dante. Arriba, a los costados del camino, era posible ver las ramas de algunos árboles muertos, sin duda víctimas de la triste luminosidad que los incapacitaba para hacer fotosíntesis, también podían verse altas farolas siempre apagadas y un cableado eléctrico que parecía abandonado por décadas.

Y sin embargo, era ese mismo sentimiento el que estaba volviéndome loco… ese silencio tan escandaloso, repleto de sonidos apagados y lejanos, advirtiendo movimiento, pero no necesariamente vida, inerte y vacío, pero al mismo tiempo repleto de sensaciones inquietantes, igual que los ojos abiertos de un cadáver.

Antes de darme cuenta, sujetaba con impaciencia la _tsuka_ de mi _daito_, notando que mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza como para matarme con la más mínima sorpresa.

Siempre he dicho que el frío es bueno para mí. Me ayuda a pensar con mayor lucidez mientras que me mantiene despierto y alerta, aunque esa vez no estaba logrando ese efecto. La temperatura no debía superar siquiera los tres Celsius, eso es muy raro pensando que es junio, y aún sobre una montaña deberíamos tener una temperatura agradable en este hemisferio, pero en lugar de eso camino con torpeza y tenga la cara y las manos entumecidas mientras veo escapar un espeso vaho por mi boca y la de mis acompañantes.

No es normal, definitiva y aplastante verdad, nada desde que llegamos ha sido normal. No hay señal telefónica, ni siquiera señal de radio (Asahina ya intentó sintonizar, pero sólo halló el triste silencio de la estática), es como estar en un mundo aparte, en una soledad enloquecedora, desquiciante…

El ésper, pensando con un poco más de claridad que el resto, tomó su móvil y comenzó a filmar… lo que se me hizo de alguna forma un despropósito, considerando que no captaría nada más que la niebla al menos algunos cientos de metros más.

Sin embargo, mi mente seguía alerta en cuanto al silencio que nos rodeaba… no sabría cómo describirlo a mayor detalle, perdónenme si no soy capaz de manifestar lo que sentía en ese momento: era metálico, industrial, complejo y repetitivo, los apagados sonidos del vacío, entramados entre ellos, daban la impresión después de un tiempo de escucharlos de ser la respiración de un ente inmenso sobre el cual caminábamos. No había maullidos, ladridos o siquiera el trino de un pájaro, salvo por el cada vez más constante pataleo de insectos sobre el asfalto a medida que nos acercábamos a la ciudad, y eso me hizo recordar al aterrador bicho que pereció bajo el peso de la viajera del tiempo, en el espasmódico movimiento de sus patas y el recalcitrante silbido de las alas que no le servían para volar. Si eso no era suficiente para perder el juicio, lo único que eventualmente interrumpía ese inquietante concierto era el sonido de nuestras pisadas, tan potentes dado el silencio circundante que podía sentir mis tímpanos vibrar.

Lo que seguramente fue alguna vez el basurero municipal se presentó ante nosotros. Una delgada malla ciclónica dividía el camino por el que andábamos de un voladero de varios cientos de metros de profundidad de donde escapaban diminutas y abundantes cenizas a merced del viento, y que con el paso de los años habían dejado varios centímetros de recubrimiento polvoriento y grisáceo sobre el pavimento, los techos y los las copas de los árboles… ah, ahí están las casas…

Algo parecido a una calle principal podía verse al pie de la montaña desde la cual veníamos caminando, se reveló cuando salimos de la última curva del camino. No nos separarían ni cien yardas, pero los muros de los edificios de dos plantas que la custodiaban apenas si eran visibles entre la neblina y la incesante lluvia cenicienta. Podía escuchar a la distancia algo semejante al repique de una campana, pero muy lejana, a kilómetros, y como en cámara lenta.

—No me importa si me tachan de gallina, pero este lugar me pone muy nervioso—. Dije cuando nos detuvimos en ese primer cruce y miré los nombres de las calles.

El cruce de camino Bachman y la calle Finney. Había una vieja tienda con los rótulos de una famosa cadena de conveniencia que involucraba números en su nombre, muy abandonada, quizás por décadas, de tal suerte que los candados de las puertas de vidrio habían cedido a merced del tiempo.

—Pues sí, eres un gallina, ninguno de los chicos más que tú se queja—. Dijo Haruhi con su usual aplomo, sin embargo, sé que esas palabras de aliento en realidad son para ella misma. Al volverme a ver a mis acompañantes pude ver que Asahina no podía ocultar su temor y temblaba irremediablemente, mientras que Koizumi y Nagato se tomaban fuertemente de la mano, ambos vigilando el cielo y los alrededores, alertas, como anticipando un potencial peligro… los ojos de Nagato han ganado mucha expresión en los últimos meses, sé que quizás no al mismo nivel que nosotros, pero estaba sufriendo también el miedo visceral que carcomía al resto.

—Creo que lo mejor será que nos quedemos juntos. No sabemos que podemos encontrarnos más adelante—. Sugirió Koizumi adelantándose unos pasos. —¿Cuáles son tus indicaciones, Suzumiya?

—Buscar a Truque, por supuesto—. Dijo ella convencida emparejándose al ésper.

—No sabría por dónde comenzar…

—Entonces lo mejor será comenzar con lo más obvio: vocearlo—. Y dicho eso, tomó tanto aire como pudo: —¡Cardenal Truque! ¡Mi nombre es Haruhi Suzumiya! ¡Vine aquí para llevarlo a casa!

—Haruhi, quizás no debamos gritar de esa forma…— Dije un poco inquieto y sabiendo que no era el único que pensaba eso.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿A qué temes? ¿Despertar a alguien? Venimos aquí a buscar a una persona, y eso es exactamente lo que haremos…

—Haruhi…— Llamé su atención en voz baja mientras le pedía silencio con las manos… creí escuchar algo a cierta distancia delante de nosotros.

—¡Cardenal Truque! ¡Soy una oficial de Interpol! ¡Déjenos ayudarlo!— Continuó ella, ignorándome.

—¡Haruhi! ¡Guarda silencio!— La reprendí un poco más fuerte.

Esa vez no sólo era yo. Nagato, igual de perceptiva miró en dirección al invisible centro del pueblo. Sonaba como si algo se acercara a nosotros, a gran velocidad, ¿pero qué…? Presté más atención cuando finalmente Haruhi dejó de gritar, notando también que algo venía hacia nosotros.

Aleteos… un animal inmenso, quizás un águila o un pelícano, que agitaba sus alas con fuerza, y cuando estuvo a sólo unas decenas de metros de nosotros, sonó un graznido, lejanamente parecido al de un cuervo, aunque más estridente y chocante.

La niebla nos permitió ver parcialmente a la criatura cuando estuvo a tan poca distancia que pudimos sentir el viento moverse a merced de sus enormes alas… lo vi sólo un instante, y era como un extinto pteranodon, aunque parecía escuálido y enfermo. Asahina profirió un grito mientras se cubría la cabeza y Haruhi se agachaba alcanzando su arma. Yo desenvainé en el momento mismo en que la cosa voló a sólo centímetros de nuestras cabezas, dejando caer algo que a punto estuvo de golpearnos. Intercepté el proyectil partiéndolo en dos con el daito mientras escuchaba como el animal (aunque dudo que "animal" sea una forma correcta de referirme a dicha criatura) se alejaba tan rápido como había llegado.

—¿Están todos bien?— Pregunté mientras trataba de recuperar mi ritmo cardiaco normal.

—Sí, pero… ¿qué…? ¡¿qué mierda es esto?!— Preguntó Haruhi crispada mirando el obsequio dejado por la bestia voladora.

Asahina ahogó un grito, mientras que el resto de nosotros tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no imitarla…

El bulto arrojado a nosotros era el cadáver en un incipiente estado de descomposición y a medio comer de un buitre… si eso no era bastante para sentirse inquietos, el animal estaba "vestido" con media sotana negra…

******Capítulo 1 – Welcome Gift.**  


**Fin.**

* * *

Y la pregunta es... ¿qué pasará a continuación...? ¡No se olviden de dejarme una opinión y hasta la actualización!

Por cierto, olvide poner un disclaimer en el Prólogo:** Alexander Anderson** es un personaje de **Hellsing**, creado por **Kota Hirano**.

¡Dejen su comentario!


	3. Capítulo 2 Enjoy Your Stay

**Saludos, internautas. Les dejo para su entretenimiento el nuevo episodio de Cacofonía Silente. Es probable que no actualice más hasta que 2013 comience (si es que el mundo no se acaba en unos días), aunque espero poder dejar algo nuevo en 2.0, pero en caso de que no pueda tomen esto como el único regalo que puedo darles por el fin de año.**

**Así que sin más, disfruten el capítulo, y por favor, no se olviden de dejarme un comentario, único pago que pueden hacer a este humilde bufón.**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Enjoy Your Stay.**

Aquella cosa se había alejado lo suficiente para darnos la impresión de que nunca hubiese estado ahí, aun cuando había dejado como evidencia el cadáver de su víctima, que comenzaba a hacer reguerillos de sangre obscura, espesa y maloliente. Solo entonces noté que no habíamos quedado en absoluto silencio, sino que los móviles que aún estaban encendidos, y en especial el _walkie-talkie_ emitían una molesta estática, estridente y cargada de eco, que para fortuna nuestra comenzaba a decaer poco a poco.

—¿Estás bien, Yuki?— Preguntó repentinamente preocupado el ésper al ver a Nagato masajearse la frente.

—Sí… es sólo… esa cosa resonaba dentro de mi cabeza… no es importante, sólo debo estar asustada.

Como de costumbre, sin siquiera pensarlo, Haruhi se agachó a un lado del animal muerto y con cuidado examinó la ropa que llevaba encima mientras nosotros no podíamos evitar verla con algo de repulsión en el gesto.

—Bueno, luce como una prenda auténtica, seguramente Truque la dejó por ahí y el animal simplemente la tomó. Eso no tendría nada de anormal, ¿están de acuerdo?

—Bien, Haruhi, imaginemos un momento que eso es lo que pasa… ¿cómo explicas a la criatura que acabamos de ver?— Dije mientras limpiaba la hoja de mi espada con mi pañuelo, del cual me deshice de inmediato.

—Si tú fueras un religioso, ¿qué lugar tomarías como tu refugio en caso de estar en un pueblo donde todos dicen que habita el mal?— Preguntó prácticamente ignorándonos y restando importancia a lo recién ocurrido mientras regresaba su arma al soporte.

—Cualquier lugar sería bueno—. Dije sin reflexionarlo mucho y vigilando el cielo con recelo.

—¿Quieres ser un poco más creativo, Kyon?— Dijo con fastidio y girando los ojos.

—¿Una iglesia?— Intervino el ésper.

—¡Justamente! ¡Diez puntos para Koizumi!

Siempre he querido saber qué es lo que podrían obtener de los puntos dados por Haruhi, ¿_traveler_ _checks_? ¿Millas de viajero frecuente? ¿Descuentos en establecimientos participantes? Quizás muera con la duda, después de todo, nunca he ganado puntos mientras que los demás juntan varios millones a la fecha, y que repentinamente aflorara esta parte de la personalidad de mi esposa me hizo sentir cierta nostalgia que me llevó de regreso a mi adolescencia.

—Tenemos algunos mapas viejos del pueblo en los móviles, podríamos tratar de llegar a alguna iglesia y comenzar la búsqueda del cardenal Truque desde allá—. Dijo Nagato mientras sacudía su propio móvil, aparentemente aletargado luego de que aquel bicho raro volara sobre nosotros. —La iglesia Balkan está a sólo unas cuadras por esta misma calle.

Levantó su índice en la dirección que marcaba la calle Bachman, donde sólo algunas decenas de metros más adelante se perdían el erosionado color de las casas e incluso el abandonado asfalto entre el espeso gris de la niebla.

—Pues vamos allá y prepárense para pelear—. Dijo Haruhi con repentina seriedad. —Esa cosa que voló sobre nosotros podría tener familia, seguramente la contaminación de los incendios hizo mutar a las especies…

—Perdón que te interrumpa Suzumiya…— Koizumi también lucía serio, más de lo usual, temeroso incluso. —No son producto de una mutación, al menos no de una de las que podría provocar la contaminación.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque puedo sentirlos, me provocan una sensación horrible al estar cerca de mí, perturban el ambiente. Es como respirar odio y dolor…

—También corrompen los campos electromagnéticos, lo que provoca que resuenen en mi cabeza y generen estática en algunos dispositivos electrónicos, como los _walkie-talkies_ o los móviles.

Esperé como siempre a que Asahina dijera algo, pero al verla noté su inquietud… estaba siendo presa de un pánico que nunca había visto antes en ella, temblaba de pies a cabeza mientras se abrazaba los hombros y no separaba los ojos del suelo, como si lo que fuera que estuviera delante de ella fuera a saltar y atacarla como un perro rabioso.

Condescendiente, Haruhi caminó hasta ella y tomándola del brazo con delicadeza comenzamos todos a andar nuevamente. Dejamos atrás el estacionamiento de la tienda de conveniencia y todos caminamos a media calle, con un paso demasiado lento y cauteloso, tanto que perturbaba aún más mis ya de por sí crispados nervios. Tratando de distraerme me concentré en las modestas y viejas edificaciones abandonadas a nuestro alrededor. La gran parte de ellas mostraban los signos del paso del tiempo, sin embargo, lucían resistentes y la mayor parte de los vidrios de las ventanas continuaba en su lugar. Podíamos ver incluso el interior de algunos negocios a través de sus vitrinas, al menos tanto como la pesada capa de ceniza nos lo permitía.

Zona de silencio. No es la única en el mundo, pero esta parece ser especial de formas distintas: según lo que investigamos, geográficamente el lugar no podría ofrecer más que unas cuantas horas de neblina durante las mañanas, y ni hablar de la incesante lluvia de cenizas, la cual sólo podría explicarse a través de la presencia de un volcán activo en las cercanías (lo que por cierto, no había). No sabría cómo explicarlo mejor, aunque creo que todo este largo mamotreto mental me lleva a una única resolución que he tratado por todos los medios de eludir: este pueblo podría de verdad estar maldito. Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿cómo es que todo sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que pudo haber sucedido aquí para que este pedazo del mundo haya cambiado tan radicalmente? ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?

El gran incendio de Silent Hill podría ser una respuesta, pero me parece improbable, hay miles de ejemplos de lugares mucho más grandes y que pasaron catástrofes peores donde mucha más gente murió, como el gran incendio de Londres en el siglo XV, los grandes terremotos de los ochentas en México o el tsunami de Asia y Oceanía hace apenas unos años. Esto es algo distinto, como si el dolor y la ira hubiesen estado focalizados y manaran de un sólo ser específico, como si estuviéramos compartiendo el sentir de alguien más, pero aprehendido en cada uno de nosotros, como si fuera personal.

En el suelo había toda suerte de objetos junto con los despojos de los autos abandonados, las muestras dejadas por animales que en los primeros días llegaron y saquearon lo que encontraron, incluso una carreola ahora vacía y muy erosionada después de casi cuarenta años en el olvido. En algún punto frente a nosotros debía estar el templo al cual nos dirigíamos, aquel que según la lógica de Haruhi sería el escondite del Cardenal. Yo tengo serias dudas respecto a su ubicación y más aún sobre su integridad… y esas dudas me atormentan porque seguramente el pasó por estas mismas calles antes que nosotros, lo que probablemente significaría que hay un destino semejante para nosotros si es que seguimos sus pasos.

Según el mapa de Nagato, la iglesia estaba a sólo un par de calles de nuestra ubicación para ese momento, no hablamos mientras llegábamos a los enormes portales de la iglesia, sólo hubo que forzarlos un poco para que se abrieran y pudiéramos pasar adentro. Era un edificio de cúpulas altas y de estilo gótico, donde el pesado silencio volvió a absorberlo todo una vez que cerramos la puerta tras nosotros. La lúgubre luz que entraba desde las amplios vitrales rotos en la cúpula le daba un toque tristemente colorido al lugar, en cuyo altar seguía puesta una escultura que representaba el último de los suplicios de la figura central del cristianismo, y cuya expresión de dolor me parecía inquietantemente realista. Haruhi repitió su fórmula gritando el nombre del cardenal en tanto que yo miraba los altares menores y las largas butacas, que no parecían tan deterioradas para el tiempo que llevaban sin ser usadas. Seguía teniendo esa sensación extraña y molesta de que algo iba a saltar a atacarme, así que sin soltar el mango de mi sable largo y sin dejar de caminar me giraba sobre mis propios pasos, y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que todos mis acompañantes (salvo por Haruhi) me imitaban.

Los pasos de mi esposa, más rápidos que los del resto de nosotros, resonaban sobre la duela inflada por la humedad y los residuos de los vitrales y cenizas, mientas que a cada segundo se acercaba más y más al púlpito, hasta que finalmente lo alcanzó y confundida miró hacia el suelo a su alrededor. Se volvió hacia nosotros, indicándonos con su gesto que llegáramos a donde ella se había detenido.

—¿Creen que Truque haya escrito esto?— Preguntó el ésper mirando la enorme mancha obscura sobre la que yacíamos, que pronto descubrí que era en realidad una especie de resina solidificada por el tiempo y la ceniza, sin duda alguna orgánica, posiblemente sangre añeja de algún animal. Al verlo con mayor cuidado, noté que la mancha dibujaba letras. Era un mensaje:

_Sometimes, the flames of hell are so immense that our lives blacken with their heat_.

—"Algunas veces, las llamas del infierno son tan inmensas que nuestras vidas se ennegrecen por su calor"—. Traduje aun cuando todos hablábamos inglés.

Dejando de lado la naturaleza perturbadora de la inscripción, decidí prestar más atención en otros detalles. En principio, el mensaje lucía claramente más fresco que el resto del edificio, no soy un perito, pero cálculo que tendría sólo unos meses o quizás semanas de estar ahí, y si ese fuera el caso, aumentaban de manera significativa las posibilidades de que Truque fuera el autor.

—Bien, esto es justamente lo que necesitábamos saber: él estuvo aquí, probablemente estas sean pistas que él nos dejó para encontrarlo.

—No lo creo. Aún si él escribió esto, dudo que lo haya dejado aquí para nosotros o para alguien más.

Eso lo dije porque leyendo entre líneas se puede ver el espíritu afligido de un hombre que es víctima de una profunda depresión, y que deja detrás de sí la manifestación de su inconformidad y tristeza, en el peor de los casos, al borde de un episodio suicida. Expondría esa teoría si no supiera que todos, excepto quizás por Asahina, ya han llegado a esa conclusión.

—Bien, primero debemos buscar en el edificio, no sabemos cuán loco ya haya quedado el cardenal, así que es probable que sienta que somos una amenaza y por eso no nos ha respondido—. Puso las manos en la cintura y comenzó a comisionarnos: —Mikuru, a los pasillos y lavabos. Yuki, busca en las oficinas administrativas. Koizumi, ve al callejón que está detrás, registra bien en los contenedores de basura, Kyon, sube al área de los columbarios.

—¿A dónde irás tú?— Pregunté antes de que todos emprendiéramos la marcha.

—Me quedaré aquí por sí vuelve. Espero su reporte en media hora en este mismo lugar, entonces estableceremos un campamento y la distribución de las guardias.

La idea era tan mala como cualquier otra, así que accedí mientras volvía a tomar el mango invisible de mis espadas, previniendo que otras criaturas hubieran anidado en el lugar.

El acceso a los columbarios era una pequeña escalera muy cerca de la entrada principal, y que llevaba a unos cuantos metros delante de la misma a un balcón desde el cual se tenía una vista generosa del altar. Al lado opuesto de la baranda había media docena de corredores muy angostos, cuyos gruesos muros que los separaban eran en realidad varias decenas de modestos nichos mortuorios, muy buena parte de ellos ocupados ya por las cenizas de algún feligrés de antaño. Con cautela caminé pasillo tras pasillo con esa espantosa reverberación en mis oídos, ese ruido sordo que me mantenía en alerta, pero que al mismo tiempo me desconcentraba por la molestia… sentí una pequeña vibración en mi bolsillo… una llamada telefónica.

Al sacar el móvil de mi bolsillo noté que en realidad no era una llamada, sino el teléfono que nuevamente tenía un comportamiento errático, vibraba sin control y la pantalla táctil se encendía y apagaba mientras que el tono salía distorsionado de él, e iba aumentando de volumen poco a poco. Mi primera reacción fue ir con Haruhi, según Nagato, ese fenómeno era producto de las criaturas que había en este sitio, así que no nos convenía estar lejos unos de otros, y cuando recién comenzaba a hacer mi camino de vuelta a las escaleras, el sonido de una canción heló mi sangre:

_I, the Lord of sea and sky  
__I have heard my people cry  
__All who dwell in dark and sin  
__My hand will save..._

La voz era sin lugar a dudas de una mujer, una de edad avanzada puesto que no tenía mucha fuerza y cada verso era precedido por una respiración cavernosa que parecía demandar mucho esfuerzo, venia de algún punto del templo, justo debajo de donde yo me encontraba. Al asomarme por el balcón, noté que Haruhi la había escuchado también.

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Señora! ¡Permítame ayudarle! ¿Cuánto tiempo…?— El ofrecimiento de ayuda de Haruhi se detuvo en seco.

Para ese momento yo iba ya a mitad de las escaleras y pude ver más detalladamente la escena: Haruhi seguía al pie del altar y palidecía. Al ver hacia la fuente de la voz me encontré con los diez confesionarios de madera vieja que rodeaban la nave principal. La puerta del primero de ellos emitía un rechinido muy chocante al abrirse, mientras que una figura encorvada se escurría a través de ella. Era definitivamente una anciana, más bien baja y regordeta metida dentro de un largo atavío negro, y cuyo rostro era cubierto por un velo de encaje negro también, noté con extrañeza que estaba descalza y que sus pies lucían muy hinchados. Seguí bajando las escaleras percibiendo que el ruido en el móvil se hacía cada vez más fuerte y asonante. La canción continuó:

_I who made the stars of night,  
__I will make their darkness bright.  
__Who will bear my light to them?  
__Whom shall I send?_

Hacia ese último verso, la voz de la anciana declinó haciéndose tan grave que sentí escalofríos, e instintivamente desenvainé el _daito_, sin darme cuenta de que Haruhi también había desenfundado su arma.

—Quédese justo donde está, señora…— Ordenó Haruhi después de tragar saliva, y con una voz apenas audible por encima del ruido generado por su propio móvil y la estática del _walkie-talkie_.

Como respuesta, la "mujer" emitió un largo y sonoro suspiro de dolor, y al momento siguiente se escuchó el crujido del resto de los confesionarios. De las maltrechas puertas salió una decena de personas, hombres y mujeres, todos llevando mascadas o velos en el rostro, y todos aparentando ser víctimas de alguna enfermedad larga y dolorosa, todos ellos descalzos, caminando lentamente y dejando rastros obscuros sobre el suelo que pasaban. La poca piel cetrina o sepia que alcanzaba a verse a través de su ropa parecía ulcerada o con quemaduras, y había leves lamentos y gemidos… y el estribillo de la canción fue entonado al unísono por todos…

_Here I am, Lord  
__Is it I, Lord?  
__I have heard you calling in the night.  
__I will go Lord, if you lead me.  
__I will hold your people in my heart._

Uno de ellos parecía jadear con mayor velocidad que el resto. Al principio vi que era un hombre muy delgado vestido con un maltrecho saco negro y sombrero de media ala, pero así como avanzaba rebasando al resto de la feligresía, iba irguiéndose, hasta que después de cerca de un minuto se había incorporado por completo. Quizás nunca había visto algo tan atemorizante en mi vida, el hombre de ulcerada y macilenta piel mediría cerca de dos metros y medio, caminaba hacia nosotros con paso espasmódico, noté en sus brazos esqueléticos y sus pies descalzos que sus huesos parecían haber sido estirados por la fuerza… y la escena pudo ser soportable hasta que por desgracia llegué a su rostro, o al menos hacia donde este debía estar.

Apenas cubierto por el sombrero y la tela traslúcida podían apreciarse marcas aún inflamadas y sangrantes de quemaduras graves que incluso seguían humeando, al mismo tiempo que dirigió sus inexistentes ojos hacia mi esposa y a mí, aumentando el ritmo de su errático paso, listo sin duda para atacarnos.

Gritó estridentemente con una extraña mezcla de un dolor insoportable y un enojo mal contenido, mostrándonos el interior de su boca sin dientes. Haruhi comenzó a dispararle, conectando tres tiros directos al pecho haciéndolo recular apenas un poco, pero aumentando su ira, mientras que la sangre obtenida por los disparos caía al suelo en ebullición, quemando la duela hasta perforarla. A sus espaldas, la alabanza continuaba, cada vez más inconexa y desafinada, algunos de los miembros de aquella feligresía perversa se recargaban en los muros recubiertos de madera haciéndola volverse brazas en poco tiempo, dejando las marcas de sus manos.

Finalmente uno se atrevió. Una de las ancianas saltó desde la diminuta palomilla hacia uno de los muros, adhiriéndose como una araña deforme en la pared, dando grandes brazadas hasta quedar delante del grupo. Me puse frente a mi esposa, listo para recibir el primer impacto ya con la espada en alto…

La vieja tomó todo el impulso que pudo y abrió brazos y piernas tanto como le fue posible, abalanzándose sobre nosotros mientras un mugido ahogado salía de su garganta. Estuve a punto de lanzar un mandoble pero una pequeña explosión se me adelantó. Koizumi estaba detrás de nosotros, había vuelto por la puerta trasera y lucía agitado, su mano derecha estaba en alto y humeaba, en su frente había un diminuto reguerillo de sangre. La mujer cayó abatida sobre su espalda entre espasmos y hemorragias, y sólo segundos después era rematada por los pasos de los fieles que seguían de pie, los cuales ya eran al menos veinte que se habían escurrido desde todos lados de la iglesia.

Algunos, siguiendo el ejemplo de la primera comenzaron a saltar hacia los muros y sobre las bancas, provistos de una fuerza no natural para alguien en tal decadencia, rodeándonos poco a poco mientras nosotros juntábamos nuestras espaldas…

Koizumi voló como una flecha hacia la cúpula mientras que Haruhi comenzaba a disparar y yo a repartir los primeros cortes, cuando ella y yo volvimos a juntar las espaldas hizo una señal que yo sabía identificar y me giré sobre mis talones dando un corte horizontal justo en el lugar en que ella había estado de pie y donde ahora estaba agachada, mientras que la hoja de mi espada partía por la cintura a uno de los feligreses, cuya sangre negra y caliente hizo reaccionar a la duela como sí se le hubiese vertido aceite hirviente.

Otro grupo comenzó a correr hacia nosotros y nos preparamos para recibirlos, sin embargo, una de las enormes es bancas salió volando de uno de los costados de la construcción comprimiendo a los seis o siete entes que nos amenazaban. Nagato estaba ahí y era ella la responsable de esa defensa, seguía siendo efectiva y poderosa, pero su rostro estaba inyectado de desesperación, o quizás incertidumbre, no sabría cómo describirlo, pero definitivamente no estaba pasándola bien.

Asahina fue la última en saltar a la cancha (literalmente), cayó a unos pasos de mí golpeando con ambos puños sobre la mollera de uno de los ancianos moribundos, derribándolo en el acto y soltando un derechazo contundente al rostro del que estaba a un lado, haciendo saltar una cantidad importante de ese fluido tóxico y abrasivo que tenían por sangre y manchando con él los guantes de su traje.

—¡Ah! ¡Cielos!— Exclamó asustada al ver como el cuero de los guantes crujía y lanzaba un espeso humo negro, comprimiéndose, chamuscado.

Eso la distrajo lo suficiente como para no notar que otro feligrés se abalanzaba tras ella, listo para tomarla en brazos.

Lancé mi _shoto_ de inmediato, perforando el abdomen del atacante al mismo tiempo que Haruhi le atravesaba la frente con un disparo certero que lo tiró de espaldas, donde agonizó unos instantes antes de quedar completamente inmóvil.

Asahina aprovechó para tirar la prenda inservible y recuperar mi espada de aquella carne corrupta, luego corrió hasta nosotros.

—Los potenciadores de mis manos están dañados…— Respondió asombrada cuando mi esposa le preguntó si estaba bien. Sin embargo, así como me devolvió la espada volvió a la cargar teniendo buen cuidado de involucrar las manos lo menos posible.

Al correr de unos minutos, entre los cinco habíamos logrado someter a todos y nos mirábamos confundidos unos a otros, notando que los móviles y el _walkie-talkie_ habían callado dando paso nuevamente al extraño silencio viciado de antes, sólo interrumpido por nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

—¿Das la orden tú o la doy yo?— Pregunté viendo a mi esposa, despeinada y perpleja mientras ponía un nuevo cargador en su arma.

—Vamos de vuelta, chicos—. Respondió sólo un momento después al volver el rostro hacia el altar, detrás del cual podía escucharse el murmullo de una letanía diferente que se acercaba a nosotros poco a poco, fuera de nuestra vista, haciendo que la estática volviera a los aparatos. —Lo más conveniente será ir a Brahms, contactar a la policía local y traer refuerzos. ¡Andando todo mundo!

—Tendremos que ir preparados para seguir luchando—. Intervino Koizumi limpiando la poca sangre que escurría por su frente. —Hay más de esas criaturas que vuelan allá afuera.

Salimos con precaución de la iglesia, volviendo al grisáceo exterior y sus fría calles sepultadas en cenizas, sabía hacia donde estaba la salida de este poblado horrible que nos llevaría de vuelta a la civilización, no serían más de quinientos metros para volver, pero dada la densidad de la niebla se antojaba como atravesar un país entero, al echar un vistazo a mis compañeros pude dar cuenta de que sentían lo mismo, Nagato y Koizumi en mayor medida dada su sensibilidad superior, mientras que Asahina parecía hasta cierto punto aliviada de dejar el pueblo.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado ligeramente: había mayor actividad y ruido entre las callejas, no podría decir que era como un día de actividad normal en los suburbios ni nada parecido… o era quizás que estaba demasiado asustado de la última confrontación y estaba escuchando más de lo que en realidad había.

—Aquí Suzumiya, ¿puede escucharme, Dra. Sasaki? Cambio.

Soltó el botón _del walkie-talkie_ y esperó cerca de un minuto antes de repetir su llamado, obteniendo como única respuesta la estática vacía.

—¡Ah…! ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es ese ruido?— Se quejó repentinamente Nagato deteniéndose en seco y llevándose las manos a los oídos.

Nos detuvimos y nos acercamos a ella, quien se quedó inmóvil y atenta, como esperando a que algo más pasara… no tuvo que esperar mucho. Los cinco nos volvimos al cielo en un instante, escuchando los ruidos que nos rodeaban, tratando de ubicar aquello que escuchaba Nagato.

—Vaya… sí que Sasaki es rápida, los refuerzos están aquí…— Dijo mi esposa al escuchar aquel ruido lejano…

Al principio pensé al igual que Haruhi que el ruido podría ser la señal de que venían refuerzos en camino… era una sirena, sonaba como la de un camión de bomberos, muy lejana en ese momento, pero que se aproximaba a buena velocidad, aunque me estaba resultado difícil identificar de qué dirección venía.

Entonces el miedo me golpeó al notar que el ruido en realidad venía de todos lados, de entre las invisibles calles y el cielo plomizo y oculto, y que al escucharlo más de cerca y con mayor atención sonaba como una sirena averiada que evocaba el escuchar un lamento de muchos animales moribundos simultáneamente. Algo estaba pasando, no sabía lo que era, pero el espantoso hueco en mi estómago me decía que era algo siniestro y peligroso. Traté de confirmar mis miedos con Nagato, que me devolvió la mirada apenas me volví a ella… sólo tuvo que decir una palabra:

—Corran…

Echamos a correr al momento, el ruido de la sirena aumentaba a cada paso que dábamos al igual que el del radio y los móviles, instintivamente miré al cielo, donde noté que poco a poco el plomizo gris comenzaba a obscurecerse, mientras que el suelo bajo nuestros pies hacia una apenas perceptible vibración, giré hacia mi derecha, vi algunos edificios y noté que sus cristales comenzaban a romperse, aunque no era como si estallaran, era más bien como si cedieran por la edad, la pintura caía, las canaletas de aluminio se herrumbraban aceleradamente ante nuestros ojos, la nevada de cenizas comenzaba a detenerse lentamente, dando paso a una llovizna molesta.

Sería el momento en que el ruido de la sirena distorsionada estuviera en su nivel máximo (dándome la impresión de que rompería mis tímpanos), cuando el suelo crujió sonoramente bajo nuestros pies, derribándonos a todos con fuerza, lanzándonos lejos unos de otros. No tuve mucho tiempo entre la confusión, el ruido y la cada vez más aplastante obscuridad para notar que la tierra literalmente se había partido entre nosotros, alcancé a ver a Nagato sin poder levantarse a una gran distancia, Koizumi parecía muy preocupado por alcanzarla, pero estaba lastimado y era incapaz de utilizar su poder, mientras que Asahina gritaba nuestros nombres con desesperación… pero, ¿por qué tanta ansiedad de la viajera del tiempo…? Ah, claro… estamos en caída libre hacia el abismo que recién se había abierto bajo nuestros pies.

Reaccione justo a tiempo para tomar la mano de Haruhi (que caía junto conmigo) y con la mano libre logré empuñar el _shoto_, caíamos en paralelo a una de las orillas, así que sepulté la espada tan profunda como pude en la roca, deteniendo nuestra caída.

El suelo seguía vibrando, la obscuridad lo estaba consumiendo todo, así que levanté tanto como pude a Haruhi y ella se aferró a mí, hasta que ambos quedamos suspendidos de mi brazo y mi espada, esperando a que todo terminara. Se abrazó de mí y ocultó su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo hacía lo mismo en su cabello. Tenía miedo, casi tanto como yo, no nos atrevimos a hablar o siquiera a abrir los ojos mientras que el ruido de la sirena comenzaba a hacerse distante, para irse por completo después de un par de minutos que creí eternos.

—Hay que volver arriba—. Se atrevió ella, y ayudada de mí comenzó a trepar nuevamente hacia la calle, ayudándome a subir luego.

Quizás lo más extraño de llegar a la calle nuevamente fue poner mis pies sobre el asfalto… y era porque precisamente el asfalto se había ido, en su lugar estábamos de pie sobre una gruesa maya de hierro donde nuestros pasos resonaban. Haruhi tomó la lámpara montable al cañón de su _Desert Eagle_ y la encendió, regalándonos algunos metros de claridad en medio de aquella noche sin estrellas.

—Debemos buscar a los demás e irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible—. Dije resintiendo la humedad y el frío.

—Sin lugar a dudas, Kyon, pero… ¿podremos?

—Más nos vale que sí… después de todo, esto es lo que esperabas de este pueblo, ¿no…? Disfruta tu estancia.

Me regresó una sonrisa sin ánimos, jaló la corredera de su arma mientras que yo empuñaba el _daito_ y comenzamos a andar al lado opuesto del precipicio que nos separaba de nuestros amigos, buscaríamos una ruta alterna para llegar hasta ellos y sacarlos de ese lugar.

Y sólo unos pasos adelante, la estática volvió…

**Capítulo 2 – Enjoy Your Stay.**

**Fin.**


	4. Capítulo 3 The Blind Heroine I

El mundo no se acabó. Decepcionante, pero cierto. Y ese es mi pretexto para seguir con los pensamientos tortuosos y las noches de terror. Esperando cumplir con esa expectativa, les traigo el capítulo tres de Cacofonía Silente, esperando los perturbe de verdad.

Si lo consigo, háganmelo saber por medio de un review.

¡Felices pesadillas!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – The Blind Heroine I.**

Las frías gotas de agua caen como cadáveres, exánimes y perezosas, dejando que la gravedad haga todo su trabajo, sintiéndose en la piel como diminutas agujas que provocan escalofríos. El silencio previo de aquella tarde sin sol había devenido en un zumbido inquietante que combinaba la incesante llovizna con sonidos industriales omnipresentes, como si estuviéramos en medio de un gigantesco parque industrial, en una noche sin luna o estrellas que daba la sensación de estar en el limbo, de estar en ningún lugar.

—Sigamos por este camino hasta llegar a algún edificio donde refugiarnos mientras amanece—. Dijo Haruhi tratando de ver entre las penumbras. —Ojalá los chicos estén bien.

—Descuida, saben cuidarse solos, pero hay que encontrarlos y largarnos de aquí cuanto antes.

Según la referencia que Nagato había conseguido, debíamos estar en línea recta a una escuela primaria siguiendo por la calle en que estábamos, y ese podría ser un buen lugar para ocultarnos en caso de que fuera peligroso estar en exteriores. Sin bajar el cañón de su arma, Haruhi fue guiándome mientras yo miraba a los alrededores, tratando de ubicar alguna posible amenaza en la obscuridad.

Por perturbadores cien metros caminamos acompañados sólo del ruido de la lluvia y nuestras pisadas sobre la maya metálica que permitía ver el negro infinito bajo nuestros pies y los cimientos de las casas en las aceras. El primer ruido distinto vino de una de las calles a cruzar para llegar a nuestro momentáneo refugio. Comenzó suavemente apenas destacando sobre el ruido pluvial, y era como de pisadas leves, más no de hombre, sino de alguna suerte de cuadrúpedo ligero.

—Apaga la lámpara, Haruhi—. Indiqué en un susurro mientras levantaba la hoja de mi espada. Ella hizo caso y prestó atención al sonido que se hacía cada vez más perceptible. —Debemos hacer el menor ruido posible…

Caminamos casi de puntitas mirando con aprehensión hacia el punto del cual venían las pisadas, y aun cuando parecían completamente indiferentes a nosotros, sentía que mi corazón y mi respiración hacían un auténtico escándalo que de un momento a otro terminaría llamando su atención y atrayéndolo hacia nosotros. El alivio iba apoderándose de mí al sentir como dejábamos atrás aquel problemático cruce y escuchaba como aquellas pisadas se hacían distantes, y por un momento creí que libraríamos el paso sin dificultades, tonto de mí, siempre tan esperanzado…

Repentinamente los móviles y el _walkie-talkie_ enloquecieron, provocando una sonora sinfonía de estática que nos evidenció, haciendo que los pasos se dirigieran presurosamente hacia nosotros acompañadas de un jadeo roto y lastimoso. Haruhi, más rápida que yo, encendió nuevamente la linterna en el cañón de su arma y apunto hacia aquello que venía a nuestro encuentro, iluminando parcialmente una figura lejana que caminaba a cuatro patas y que pronto relacioné con un perro. No me equivocaba, era un can, o al menos lo había sido en una época mejor, no era más grande que un pastor alemán y todo su pelaje había desaparecido, corría erráticamente hacia nosotros meneando una cabeza demasiado abultada para su cuerpo, de la cual apenas eran reconocibles las fauces torcidas y una lengua desmayada que chorreaba baba espesa, descubriría sólo segundos después que lo que hacía grande la cabeza del animal era la masa de parásitos necrófagos en que estaba envuelta.

Siendo sincero, el miedo me había paralizado de mala manera, y observé horrorizado como el animal aceleraba el paso listo para lanzarse sobre nosotros entre gruñidos distorsionados, por fortuna faltaba más que un perro muerto andante para sacar de sus cabales a mi esposa, que presta tuvo que gastar únicamente dos balas para diezmar al perro, que cayó violentamente de frente, lanzando por inercia varios de los huéspedes de su cabeza sobre el suelo frente a él, casi alcanzándonos.

Nos quedamos mudos viendo agonizar a aquel engendro, escuchando como la estática en los aparatos callaba al mismo ritmo que el animal moría y comencé a ver ese ruido infernal con buenos ojos: podría advertirnos de amenazas cercanas. Justo pensaba en eso cuando el ruido volvió a aumentar.

Con recelo y lentitud, mi esposa levantó nuevamente el cañón de su arma, iluminando justo detrás del cadáver de su reciente víctima, hallando algo más espeluznante si es que eso era posible: al menos media docena de canes semejantes gruñía acercándose poco a poco a nosotros. Sabíamos que era inútil, pero aun así intentamos retroceder lentamente, sin llamar demasiado la atención de las criaturas. Resonó en el aire viciado el ladrido disonante del primero, y todos sus compañeros emprendieron la carrera, y nosotros comenzamos a huir.

Mi nivel de adrenalina para ese momento era muy elevado ya, aun así reparé fugazmente en mi entorno, donde las ya de por sí deterioradas casas lucían más lúgubres y descuidadas, con muros descoloridos y repletos de sarro, y escuchaba el persistente ruido de la malla oxidada sobre la cual corríamos, sintiendo como la pequeña jauría de perros nos franqueaba poco a poco.

Sonaron los primeros disparos abatiendo a unos de los animales a un costado de la detective, yo hice otro tanto dando un mandoble a mi izquierda y haciendo caer a otro al dejarlo sin patas delanteras. Sentí el salto de uno justo hacia mi espalda y me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas dibujando de inmediato sobre mi cabeza un arco con el sable, inmolando a mi atacante en el acto, aunque salpicando con su sangre maldita mi abrigo que aguanto apenas las quemaduras al estar mojado. Mi esposa disparó algunas veces más, tendiendo sobre la malla a un par más de aquellos engendros de Cerbero, y sólo dejando a uno en persecución, el más grande, vicioso y astuto según parecía, pues aun cuando recibió un disparo, apenas si lo resintió y con destreza nos rodeaba evitando ser alcanzado por el fuego.

Sintiendo que la lucha sería inútil, Haruhi guardó su arma para correr con más libertad y continuamos nuestra carrera por aquella calle que presumiblemente nos llevaría a la primaria Midwich, pero el perro era veloz, y sólo le bastaron unos pasos para que su aliento pútrido viciara el aire de mis pulmones.

La bestia saltó al mismo tiempo que Haruhi daba un traspié y caía, yo alcancé a tomarla de la mano yéndome de frente en el proceso, dándome cuenta de que Haruhi no había tropezado, sino que estuvo por caer al vacío, pues tal como pasa con el punto donde nos separamos de los demás, la calle había sido sustituida por un precipicio, al cual el enorme perro saltó lanzando un aullido prolongado mientras se perdía en la profundidad del obscuro vacío del cual apenas pude salvar a la detective.

Tiré del brazo de Haruhi y segundos después yacía a mi lado, exhausta y ávida de aire igual que yo, y por unos segundos nos regalamos el privilegio de un pequeño descanso que no habíamos tenido desde nuestra llegada al poblado, aprovechando principalmente que la estática había cesado en los aparatos y que debíamos despejarnos para pensar en un plan alterno al estar incapacitados para ir a la escuela.

—¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, valiente líder de brigada?— Le pregunté ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

—El mismo que era originalmente: llegar a la escuela y encontrar a Truque—. Me respondió poniendo un nuevo cartucho en su arma.

—¿Qué hay de los demás?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: pueden cuidarse solos—. Sin decir nada más, comenzó a deshacer lo andado para buscar otra ruta hacia la escuela.

—Haruhi.

—¿Sí?

—¿Vamos a abandonar a su suerte a nuestros amigos?

—Por supuesto que no, torpe, es sólo que no creo que necesiten ayuda. Ahora mismo ellos deben estar buscándonos a nosotros, si son tan listos como creo, también pensaron en ir a la escuela, seguramente ahí encontraremos a todos.

Reflexioné las palabras de mi mujer mientras la seguía y aprovechaba el agua de lluvia para limpiar la hoja de mi espada de aquella sangre demoniaca, y viéndolo bien, ella tenía razón. Dadas las circunstancias, no teníamos otro remedio que dar nuestro voto de fe a nuestros amigos y esperar lo mejor.

Le pedí a Haruhi que apretáramos el paso y sólo en caso de escuchar estática redujéramos nuestra marcha y así evitar en la medida de lo posible confrontaciones innecesarias que disminuirían nuestras reservas de municiones y energías. Así lo hicimos mientras atravesábamos las avenidas y callejones del pueblo buscando una ruta para llegar al edificio de la única escuela de educación básica de todo Silent Hill.

Cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos después, y luego de entrar por la fuerza a una de las derruidas casas, logramos acceder a la calle que daba nombre al colegio: Midwich, donde a la carrera tuvimos que enfrentar a un par más de esos perros con cabezas infestadas de alimañas y finalmente pudiendo vislumbrar a la distancia las puertas de la escuela. Un edificio viejo, abandonado y que daba evidencias de haber tenido mejores años, aun así, su fachada y los jardines, aun cuando no quedaba césped en ellos, no delataban tanto olvido como los otros edificios. Una placa en oxidado bronce a la derecha de la puerta doble rezaba:

_Midwich Elementary School._

Nuestra reflexión sobre si entrar o no terminó al momento mismo en que la estática volvió al _walkie-talkie_ y lejanos aleteos parecían venir en nuestro encuentro. Era hora de entrar.

* * *

Sorprendentemente, las puertas del edificio abrieron sin siquiera rechinar, y sólo de haberlas atravesado, el ruido de la lluvia afuera cesó junto con la estática, únicamente acompañados del murmullo de las goteras en los pisos superiores y las pisadas veloces de insectos en la obscuridad.

El vestíbulo al que habíamos llegado era lúgubre y no muy amplio, y me recordaba más a un templo que a una escuela. Las erosionadas escaleras subían hacia una puerta doble de vitrales púrpuras y en cuyo dintel se leían pasajes bíblicos.

—Deberíamos bloquear la puerta—. Sugerí al ver a Haruhi comenzar a subir por las escalinatas.

—No. Alguno de los chicos podría no haber llegado aún.

La puerta de los vitrales abrió con la misma facilidad que la puerta principal, dejándonos ver un pasillo muy diferente al que esperaba encontrar. El suelo bajo nuestros pies era una vez más una gruesa malla de hierro herrumbroso a través del cual era visible una infinita obscuridad, los muros repletos de sarro y suciedad, junto con las cadenas y piezas metálicas que bajaban del techo, parecían corresponder más a una prisión del virreinato que una primaria, era como ver la versión más pesimista de un futuro post apocalíptico, e incluso yo en total ausencia de poderes sensoriales podía sentir un profundo miedo y rencor que si bien no eran míos, pasaban a través de mí haciéndome sentirlos en total intensidad.

Haruhi anduvo hasta una puerta igual a la que habíamos cruzado para llegar a ese pasillo, y miró a través del opaco cristal al notar que la puerta estaba cerrada desde el otro lado, apuntó con la linterna hacia abajo y descubrió que más que cerrada, estaba atrancada. Era una puerta de madera maciza que difícilmente podríamos derribar.

—Es un patio central—. Comentó mientras iluminaba a través de la ventana. —No creo que haya nada interesante ahí… espera… ¿esa es Mikuru?

Al escucharla me acerqué para echar un vistazo también. A través de las penumbras y con la deficiente luz de la lámpara pude ver lo que Haruhi apuntaba, y debo decir que no fue una sorpresa tan agradable como hubiese esperado. En efecto, Una persona muy parecida a Asahina estaba ahí, sentada en una de las enormes macetas al centro del patio, bajo la lluvia.

El corredor nos daba dos posibles salidas a la derecha y a la izquierda, alguna podría guiarnos entre los corredores y llevarnos hasta el patio central, donde presumiblemente nuestra compañera nos esperaba; en el peor de los panoramas, herida e incapacitada para hablar con nosotros o siquiera notar que habíamos llegado con ella. A nuestras espaldas estaba un pequeño salón de maestros cuya puerta cedió al primer puntapié que le receté y hurgamos entre el desgastado menaje en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarnos a seguir nuestro camino. Haruhi encontró un juego de llaves de todo el edificio mientras que yo me hacía de algunas vendas, gasas y desinfectante que encontré en las repisas. Era extraño encontrar ese tipo de cosas, viendo principalmente el hecho de que más que abandonada, la escuela lucía como un antiguo sitio de torturas. De vuelta en el pasillo decidimos ir primero por la derecha, topándonos con otra puerta imposible de abrir, y finalmente por la izquierda, y el picaporte giró sin necesidad de forzarlo.

Y mientras la estática volvía a los aparatos, nadie nos hubiera preparado para lo que encontramos ahí. En serio, nadie.

Un lamento agudo que más bien parecía un eructo vino de unos metros delante de nosotros, de una criatura más bien pequeña que yacía sentada con la espalda recargada en la pared y que se movía lentamente para ponerse de pie con dificultad. Sin poder evitar la inquietud (o la curiosidad), Haruhi dirigió su lámpara hacia la criatura, que de inmediato movió su cabeza sin rostro en reacción a la luz mientras aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración dificultosa. Sólo hasta que aquella cosa estuvo completamente de pie pude notar que no mediría más de un metro con veinte… ¿acaso era…?

—E… ¡Es un niño!— Exclamó Haruhi. Nunca la vi tan perturbada antes.

Y mientras eso pasaba, el infante o lo que fuera comenzó a mover sus lastimados pies caminando hacia nosotros, puedo ver por el movimiento de la luz que las manos de Haruhi tiemblan.

—Haruhi… debes dispararle…

—¿Estás loco? ¡No le dispararé a un niño!

No sabía cómo contra argumentar eso, pero mientras lo pensaba, más de esos niños de gris y lastimada piel salieron de entre los pasillos, arrastrando los pies, lanzando sus lastimeros gemidos al aire, haciendo que incluso yo me sintiera inútil ante la situación. Era un hecho. Mi esposa no jalaría el gatillo, no la culpo, pero eso era un problema en ese mismo momento. Ya teníamos la atención de esas cosas, así que deshacer lo andado no era una opción, por otro lado, Asahina estaba afuera, bajo la lluvia, y esa ruta era la única que presumiblemente podría llevarnos hasta ella, los pequeños monstruos parecían muy hostiles y sujetaban trozos afilados de metal, probablemente ellos habían lastimado a Asahina, y muy seguramente cargarían con nosotros también.

La situación por sí misma era bastante inquietante ya, pero lo que realmente me tenía asustado era el desconcierto de Haruhi, que no había reparado en lo más mínimo en abatir a los feligreses y a los perros a tiros, pero que ahora apuntaba temerosa a uno y a otro de esos niños grises sin atreverse a disparar.

El que estaba más cerca de nosotros apretó el paso cuando no nos separaban más de tres metros de él, y fui yo quien tuvo que comenzar a atacar. Ese primer niño se lanzó a mí al momento mismo que levanté el _daito_, la hoja cayó en una vertical contundente en donde debía estar su cabeza, obteniendo un espeso salpicón acompañado de ese sonido gutural semejante a un eructo mientras el monstruo se sacudía y caía a mis pies. Un segundo ser fue más rápido y me alcanzó mientras peleaba con otro, sepultando el hierro oxidado de su rudimentaria arma en la campana derecha de mi pantalón, fallando por milímetros a la carne. Con un solo movimiento de mi espada corta cercené el brazo atacante y de inmediato despaché a su dueño. Me liberé de él justo a tiempo para partir en dos a uno que estuvo a punto de llegar a una Haruhi temerosa e indefensa, completamente incapaz de disparar.

—¡Retrocede! ¡Dispárale a lo que se acerqué!

Al escucharme se volvió hacia mí, y pude ver en su expresión que algo estaba terriblemente mal con ella. Nunca había visto tal desamparo y miedo en sus ojos antes, y espero nunca más tener que verlo.

Al sentirla fuera de peligro comencé a deshacerme del parvulario de pesadilla tan rápido como podía, sin siquiera detenerme a verlos, porque sin importar cuán decadentes o deformes fueran, seguían evocando la imagen de un niño pequeño, y pedía perdón al sentir como mi acero desgarraba aquella carne rancia y maldita.

Había derribado quizás a una docena de ellos cuando vi la oportunidad de dejar ese pasillo infernal, y aprovechando que aquellas cosas abandonaban con torpeza una de las aulas, le dije a mi esposa que me ayudara a bloquear las puertas de las cuales el alumnado salía. Hayamos un par de viejas camillas (ignoro que podrían estar haciendo en una escuela) e improvisamos una barricada que podría regalarnos unos minutos mientras corríamos hacia el lado contrario del corredor, para finalmente intentar entrar al patio central.

—Está bloqueada también…— susurró Haruhi al intentar abrirla, y me miró con ese desazón que la hacía tan asonante.

—Entonces busquemos otra ruta—. Dije mirando hacia unas escaleras que nos llevarían al segundo piso, y escuchando como nuestra barricada comenzaba a ceder ante el frenesí de los niños grises.

El piso superior no mejoraba en aspecto al de abajo, y ahora aunado al deterioro general del edificio estaba la humedad que se filtraba a través del techo. Haruhi apuntó hacia el pasillo abierto con la linterna, haciendo que varias decenas de _creepers_ se ocultarán al unísono, haciéndome sentir escalofríos. Sin embargo, pudimos llegar hasta otras escaleras que nos permitían el paso a lugares que aún no habíamos examinado del edificio, pasamos al lado de varias puertas a través de las cuales podía escucharse claramente el croar de aquellos entes que tanto habían lastimado la psique de Haruhi mientras nos acercábamos más y más a la puerta que nos llevaría al patio central y con suerte a asistir a Asahina… este lugar es horrible, y de ninguna manera quisiera volver, pero el efecto logrado en mí no se compara ni un poco al alcanzado por Haruhi, tomando en cuenta que se me hace una persona con mucho temple… quizás Asahina no esté herida, pero los horrores vistos en el edificio pudieron dejar una marca más profunda en su mente, considerando cuán emocionalmente vulnerable ha mostrado ser ante algunas situaciones.

La estática en el radio no desapareció en ningún momento. Incluso en el tiempo que tuvimos la seguridad de estar solos en algún aula o pasillo, el ruido en realidad nunca se fue, pero no era la estática desordenada que nos advertía sobre la presencia de algún monstruo, era más como un rumor permanente que no permitía sosiego… hubiéramos apagado el aparato, pero era una herramienta que no podíamos darnos el lujo de perder, así que muy a nuestro pesar y con todo y que no podíamos entablar comunicación con nadie a través de él, el aparato continuó encendido, dándonos pistas certeras sobre qué lugares eran seguros para pasar. Así, después de haber peleado contra una cantidad de infantes que se me antojó a la mitad de una escuela común y sentirme como uno de esos maniáticos que abren fuego en medio de una escuela, aplastar a un número similar de cucarachas descomunales y ver a Haruhi palidecer ante la idea de atacar aunque fuera simbólicamente a un niño, pudimos alcanzar el vestíbulo contrario al que nos dio acceso al edificio y que tenía una puerta que nos llevaría al patio central que tanto pretendíamos alcanzar.

Esta vez había un nuevo detalle, muy inconsistente con el resto de la escena, que junto con el hecho de que el silencio finalmente alcanzó al radio me dio mucho que pensar: el pasillo estaba extrañamente iluminado y los muros viejos y maltrechos del resto del lugar no podían verse aquí, en su lugar eran cubiertos por tapices rosas adornados con flores y _paisleys_ que a pesar de lucir viejos, parecían muy bien conservados, incluso la temperatura era distinta, y había algo más que Haruhi notó de inmediato, haciéndola atravesar el pasillo a grandes zancadas.

—Es idéntico a…— Dijo al acercarse a una pieza de menaje en la puerta bloqueada al extremo contrario.

—Al perchero del salón del club—. Completé al ver el mueble.

Lo perturbador era que en efecto, si no fuera porque estábamos a un océano y más de diez años de distancia, hubiera jurado que era aquel sencillo perchero en que pendieron los trajes que usó Asahina en la preparatoria, e incluso tenía réplicas viejas de los mismos… aunque algo estaba fuera de lugar, o mejor dicho, algo _más_ estaba fuera de lugar: el traje de conejita fue el primero que era distinto, y no entraré en detalles, sólo diré que el que tenía enfrente no era el audaz y coqueto disfraz que tuve el placer de verla lucir en nuestra adolescencia, sino que parecía más bien adaptado para algún perverso juego de dominación, el traje de _maid_ tenía la falda más corta de lo que la recordaba, estaba rasgado como si alguien hubiese intentado arrancarlo por la fuerza de la portadora, y dejé de ver el perchero cuando descubrí rastros de sangre por debajo de los pliegues del fondo de la falda. A nuestro alrededor había más objetos que irremediablemente se relacionaban con Asahina: cajas de lentes de contacto, pequeñas montañas de zapatos altos, espejos y relojes rotos, algunas piezas de corsetería y otras tantas cosas más en las cuales no reparé.

La puerta que buscábamos estaba cubierta por una gran manta de papel, y alguien había rotulado con aerosol un mensaje, ignoro quién sería remitente y quien destinatario, pero me pareció demasiada coincidencia que fuéramos nosotros quienes lo encontráramos. El mensaje decía:

_Aquello que tú crees que es mi bendición, no es más que mi condena, ven si te atreves a rescatarme de mi miseria._

Haruhi y yo nos miramos por un instante, y al siguiente entre ambos rompíamos el papel, alcanzando la puerta doble de gruesa madera, no me sorprendió en realidad que no estuviera cerrada, y ambos la abrimos para ir a aquel jardín interior.

Asahina estaba al centro del patio, tal como la habíamos visto desde la puerta contraria de la que acabábamos de atravesar, el frío de la noche y la lluvia me regreso a esa realidad tan irreal mientras esperaba a que Asahina hiciera algo. Para nuestra desgracia, lo hizo.

—¿Estás bien, Mikuru? ¡Debemos irnos de aquí antes de que…!— Haruhi dejó de hablar al notar que Asahina no estaba reaccionando a sus palabras, sólo se erguía erráticamente con el rostro apuntando al piso y girándose lentamente hacia nosotros. —¿Mikuru…?

Fue en ese momento que lo descubrí: "Asahina" llevaba encima el disfraz de la camarera del futuro, viejo, con lo que parecían manchas de sangre añeja sobre el pecho y el abdomen, con la falda corta dejando ver sus torneadas piernas que mostraban un antinatural color gris, al igual que sus brazos descubiertos; su cabello era una maraña castaña y seca en la que dificultosamente se notaban dos coletas.

Estaba tratando de entender lo que veía, pero no tuve tiempo. El radio repentinamente resucitó, sonando más fuerte de lo que había hecho antes confirmando mi teoría: a quien tenía enfrente no era Asahina.

Finalmente comenzó a levantar el rostro mientras sus pasos ligeros la acercaban a nosotros, pude ser su barbilla rebosada en líquido obscuro, en lo que pensé por un momento que sería algún tipo de llanto de sangre… no me equivoqué mucho en realidad, pero la escena se volvió demasiado fuerte para mi estómago cuando la miré a los ojos… o al menos cuando lo intenté.

Sus preciosos ojos marrón claro no estaba ahí, sólo había dos cuencas vacías y obscuras que supuraban manchando sus mejillas, imagen que me provocaría pesadillas en años venideros, de tal suerte que incluso Haruhi tuvo que girar su cabeza para evitar la visión. Y esa macabra versión de la camarera del futuro habló, desatando el infierno:

—_Mikuru Beam._

**Capítulo 2 – The Blind Heroine I.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Helo ahí. ¡Háganme saber qué les pareció! ¡Saludos y enhorabuenas por este 2013!


	5. Capítulo 4 The Blind Heroine II

¡Demonios, ese si que fue un largo tiempo! Pero en fin, la vida continúa aun cuando el trabajo está comiéndome. Así que los dejo con un nuevo episodio de Cacofonía Silente, esperando les agrade, y disculpándome por el largo tiempo de espera.

Ojalá no vuelva a tardar tanto en actualizar. ¡Disfrútenlo y no se olviden de comentar!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – The Blind Heroine II.**

Alcance a arrojar a mi esposa tan lejos como pude mientras yo saltaba hacia el lado opuesto. Algo semejante a una ráfaga de viento destrozó el hierro del suelo y el concreto de la pared, dibujando una larga línea recta incandescente que salió de la escuela hacia el cielo.

La heroína ciega caminó con paso tembloroso hacia nosotros, lanzando eventuales hipos y llantos con un parecido escalofriante a los que profería Asahina durante nuestros años de preparatoria. Después de un par de dificultosos pasos se detuvo y volvió su rostro incompleto hacia el firmamento, profiriendo un lamento tan espeluznante que tuve que cubrirme los oídos mientras la veía sacudiese de pies a cabeza.

Reemprendió la marcha avanzando directamente hacia Haruhi, que una vez más estaba incapacitada por el miedo, y que con manos temblorosas apuntaba a aquella copia perturbadora de nuestra viajera del tiempo.

Sí, era muy aterradora, pero no lucía muy peligrosa. Si seguía moviéndose con ese paso decadente nunca alcanzaría a ninguno de los dos, pero como en cualquier situación en mi vida, el universo se encargó de sacarme de mi error. El monstruo tomó bríos inesperados e hizo un salto horizontal que cubrió la distancia que la separaba de Haruhi en un solo movimiento, a lo cual mi esposa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, sólo resolviendo el intentar huir dándole la espalda.

Las corruptas manos de aquella falsa Asahina perdieron consistencia entonces, volviéndose delgadas, dislocando sus huesos y obteniendo el mismo efecto en sus dedos, que pronto atraparon a su presa por la espalda, unos segundos después Haruhi era capturada por esa mole deforme de piel fría.

Lo que realmente estaba provocándome un serio problema mental era la similitud de la tortura que aquella bestia estaba haciéndole pasar a mi esposa con la que ella misma le propinaba a Asahina en su adolescencia, pues el agarre estaba concentrándose en sus senos y sus piernas… y si recordaba correctamente ese inocente ataque en el pasado, el siguiente paso lógico era una mordida en la oreja izquierda. Y cuando ese momento llegó poco me faltó para desmayarme.

El rostro sin ojos se enderezó torpemente hacia la izquierda, y al momento de abrir la boca desgarró la carne de sus propias mejillas, dejando ver dos largas hileras de dientes ennegrecidos y muy afilados.

Grité a mi esposa que se apartara todo cuanto pudiera mientras yo corría al encuentro de aquella macabra imitación del gato de Cheshire, propinándole un mandoble sobre la cara con toda mi fuerza, el impacto fue certero y un chisporroteo de sangre espesa vino de la parte del rostro y la lengua que había alcanzado, junto con un sonido parecido a una arcada mientras que soltaba a Haruhi. Pensé tontamente que con eso habría sido suficiente para la bestia, pero obviamente me equivoqué. Y en tanto recuperaba fuerzas llegué a la conclusión de que eso definitivamente no era Asahina, pero había obtenido lo peor de ella, aquellos lejanos complejos relacionados con su cuerpo y su personalidad, y sin duda alguna todos los rencores hoy superados.

Haruhi, libre al fin, tardó unos segundos en volver a ponerse de pie (había caído sobre sus rodillas al intentar escapar), pero su rostro había ganado un matiz diferente… su barbilla temblaba, sin embargo, parecía estar sobreponiéndose al miedo, y se retiró el cabello mojado que cubría su frente dejándome ver nuevamente aquella mirada llena de lucidez que la caracteriza. Sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundó y se giró sobre sus talones, haciendo los primeros cinco disparos que hicieron sacudiese a aquella abominación que trataba inútilmente de emular a nuestra compañera.

Feliz de ver de vuelta a la única compañera perfecta que había tenido, entre ambos y sin palabras, como en los buenos tiempos, comenzamos a coordinarnos para atacar y someter a la falsa Asahina, comenzando por separarnos el uno del otro, siempre en puntos opuestos de un diámetro para evitar que esa cosa nos atacara estando juntos. Haruhi disparó varias veces a aquel cuerpo contrastante cuya sensualidad sólo podía compararse con su propia decadencia, y aunque eso le provocaba constantes muestras de dolor, en realidad no parecía estar siquiera cerca de caer por las heridas, y más de una vez saltó hacia alguno de nosotros intentando atraparnos, lo cual sólo terminaba provocándole nuevas lesiones.

—¿Dónde tienes a Mikuru?— Preguntó Haruhi, cansada de no verla caer luego de poner un nuevo cargador a su arma.

Como respuesta, la "cosa" dejó de moverse totalmente, quedando rígida como un maniquí, dando la sensación de que jamás hubiese tenido al menos un ápice de vida. Largos segundos pasó en ese estupor mientras mi esposa y yo nos mirábamos confundidos. La lastimada camarera del futuro giró la cabeza entonces hacia mí, dirigiéndome sus ojos vacíos como tratando de atravesarme con ellos.

—Kyon… protégeme…— los vellos de la nuca se me erizaron al escuchar la siempre melódica voz de Asahina, no obstante, si su propósito era doblegarme a través del recuerdo, había errado, en realidad sólo me hizo enojar más.

—De ninguna manera. Devuélvenos a Asahina.

Si hubiese habido ojos en sus cuencas seguramente ahora estarían húmedos debido a una respuesta tan tajante venida de mí. Aunque no inesperado, resultó incómodo verla hipar entre espasmos mientras se pasaba las manos sobre el rostro roto, secándose lágrimas inexistentes y aumentando a cada momento la intensidad de sus gimoteos.

Sólo un minuto después, aquel llanto tímido degeneró en un estridente y dificultoso suplicio que asustaba de verdad, y llegado ese punto su cuerpo comenzó a arquearse hacia atrás desafiando a la física, desarticulando sus hombros y haciendo aún más suplicante su ya de por sí afectada respiración.

Nunca había enfrentado nada semejante, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?, ¿abandonar el lugar? Aunque eso no sería lo mejor si consideramos que el ente podría saber dónde está Asahina o cualquiera de los otros. La única opción coherente sería enfrentarla hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Al darnos cuenta, la una vez atractiva réplica del cuerpo de Asahina estaba rota al fin, con los hombros quebrados, el cuello vuelto al revés y con el abdomen por lomo mientras se apoyaba en sus cuatro extremidades, como una fiera salida directamente de las entrañas del infierno. Dando un nuevo alarido de guerra echó a correr como un enorme felino hacia Haruhi, que rápidamente salió de su camino mientras disparaba. Yo salté hacia aquella representación demoniaca, tratando de alcanzarla con la hoja de mi espada larga y lográndolo parcialmente, intento que pagué con un golpe de costado que me lanzó varios metros lejos sobre la alambrada mojada a mis pies. No había terminado de reincorporarme por completo cuando vi los ojos vacíos de la falsa Asahina apuntando hacia mí, y yo sabía que pasaría inmediatamente después. Una vibración en el suelo y vapor del agua que caía del cielo eran el indicativo de que otro haz de negra luz venía a mi encuentro, demasiado rápido como para esquivarlo, así que me limité a cruzar mis fieles espadas frente a mi pecho. La potencia de aquella energía me arrastró varios metros atrás, hasta que comencé a luchar contra ella, pero preguntándome cuánto tiempo podría resistir sintiendo como los mangos se calentaban y viendo las hojas comenzar a encenderse en rojo brillante.

Haruhi, viendo la distracción que yo representaba, se acercó en un santiamén hasta la falsa Asahina y a quemarropa disparó seis veces en la sien de la heroína ciega que finalmente detuvo su ataque, sus extremidades flaquearon y cayó sobre su espalda, abatida, mientras que sus articulaciones dislocadas volvían lentamente a su posición original.

Haruhi y yo nos quedamos de pie lado a lado, observando a la impostora y el escalofriante parecido a Asahina que tenía, tanto que la única diferencia real entre una y otra era la piel grisácea y la ropa maltrecha, y estando sus ojos cerrados, pude haber jurado que era nuestra confiable viajera del tiempo tomando una siesta y padeciendo una ligera hipotermia.

—¿Y ahora?— Preguntó Haruhi revisando su arma. —¿La despertamos y la interrogamos?

—No creo que eso funcione. Deberíamos seguir buscando mientras esta… cosa se decide a levantarse.

Una vez que mi propuesta alcanzó el visto bueno, con cautela y sin quitar los ojos de encima de aquella abominación comenzamos a caminar.

La respiración volvió al castigado cuerpo en el suelo haciéndonos dar un respingo y privándonos al mismo tiempo de la capacidad de andar. Esta vez, no obstante, no era la actitud amenazante de aquél oponente la que nos sorprendía, era algo que con franqueza nunca me hubiese esperado considerando tan violento diálogo que habíamos sostenido sólo unos cuantos minutos atrás.

—S-Suzumiya…— Susurró suplicante mientras se revolvía en el suelo y se tocaba el cuerpo con concupiscencia. Con franqueza, sentí algo de aversión y retiré la vista, no así mi esposa, la cual parecía un poco más afectada que yo. Comprendí en ese momento que el monstruo no estaba apelando a mi lado oscuro, sino al de Haruhi.

—Haruhi—. La llamé mientras la veía titubear, momentáneamente atrapada dentro de sus propias ideas: —¡Haruhi, vuelve!

A mis palabras, su reacción fue apuntar al monstruo, pero aunque hubiera disparado, no hubiera habido efecto alguno. Aquella bestia se había movido tan rápido que apenas si habíamos visto una sombra borrosa mientras se perdía en la obscuridad, apenas dando una pista sobre su ubicación. Nuestra única constancia de que seguía acechándonos entre las sombras era la estática en nuestro radio. Mi esposa se separó de mí y entre ambos comenzamos a explorar el patio de aquella escuela demoniaca tratando de ubicar a nuestro enemigo antes que ella nos encontrara a nosotros.

Varias veces tuvimos que girar sobre nuestros talones al escuchar el frenético movimiento de algo que se arrastraba, alrededor y por encima de nosotros, cada vez más difícil de escuchar entre la estática del radio, el murmullo de la lluvia y los monótonos sonidos industriales que nos envolvían, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a aparecer colgada en unos de los muros, pero su semblante y actitud habían cambiado radicalmente. Lanzó un grito desgarrado hacia nosotros y se abalanzó directamente sobre Haruhi, que a pesar de disparar oportuna y certera, no logró detenerla y fue violentamente derribada, con tal fuerza que su arma salió despedida varios metros lejos de su alcance. Corrí desesperado hacia ellas mientras que la Asahina obscura, montada sobre mi esposa, se preparaba para lanzar un nuevo _Mikuru-beam_ que Haruhi apenas pudo desviar a unos centímetros de su cabeza con una llave de inmovilización al cuello de su atacante.

—¡Es mío!— Gritó la cosa tratando de girar la cabeza hacia su víctima mientras la malla de acero del suelo se fundía al contacto con su mirada.

—¿D-de qué demonios estás hablando?— Preguntó Haruhi apenas pudiendo contener a su atacante.

—¡Kyon en mío!— Dijo fuera de sí mientras su saliva espesa caía en un reguerillo sobre la mejilla de Haruhi. —¡Tú no lo respetas, no lo aprecias! ¡No mereces que te ame! ¡Yo sí! ¡Soy más hermosa y atenta! ¡Haría lo que él me pudiera sin pensarlo!

—¡Basta de estupideces!

Haruhi, montada en una cólera que la dotó con nuevos bríos, realizó un sólo y poderoso movimiento que hizo crujir horriblemente los huesos del cuello de su victimaria, haciendo que el fantasmagórico rayo cesara al instante y que una momentánea debilidad le permitiera a mi esposa lanzarla con las piernas. La falsa Asahina trató de reincorporarse, pero su única recompensa fue encontrarse frente a frente con mi esposa, que en un santiamén había recuperado su arma, pero en lugar de dispararle, la castigó con un golpe de cacha directo en la mejilla que le arrancó un lamento, una cantidad importante de sangre y varios de los dientes afilados que mostró minutos atrás. Había visto a Haruhi furiosa antes, pero nunca la vi dejar salir toda su ira, y en algún punto sentí miedo de ella mientras la veía reducir a golpes y con lujo de crueldad a aquella abominación que trató de asesinarla.

Agotada después de varios minutos de tan brutal sometimiento, dio un par de pasos atrás y me miró indicándome que me acercara. Delante de ella, la que alguna vez fue una muy convincente réplica de nuestra viajera del futuro yacía hincada, aún más desfigurada y aparentemente incapaz de moverse.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó la heroína ciega dirigiéndose a mí entre sollozos y con la voz entrecortada y aguardentosa. —¿Por qué continuas con ella? ¿Por qué la proteges? Nunca compensará los abusos que cometió contra mí ni contra ti… yo nunca la perdonaré…

—Entonces es claro que tú no eres Asahina—. Dije viéndola con un sentimiento extraño y molesto comprimiendo mi pecho, lejanamente semejante a la lástima. Levanté mi espada hacia arriba y por mi derecha, decidido a terminar con la miseria de aquella criatura desdichada.

—¿Por qué nunca me amaste…?

—No tenía nada que hubiese podido ofrecerte.

—Pero…— Su voz dejó de ser lastimera y sonó nuevamente como la de aquella bellísima adolescente que conocimos en la preparatoria. —Si yo te hubiese dado todo lo que hubieras querido, en el momento y lugar que hubieses deseado, si hubiera vivido sólo para amarte, servirte y procurarte aún a pesar de mí misma… ¿qué habrías hecho…?

Me preparé para tirar el golpe decisivo y respondí:

—Habría sentido pena por ti.

Tiré el mandoble con toda la fuerza que pude, aunque el enemigo no ofreció resistencia. La hoja pasó de lado a lado su cuello, llevándose los pensamientos tortuosos de eso que seguramente era el compendio de todos los asuntos hoy concluidos de Asahina.

A pesar de que la siguiente fue una escena sumamente perturbadora, ni Haruhi ni yo retiramos la vista mientras la cabeza separada del cuerpo caía y rodaba un par de metros siguiendo la trayectoria de la hoja, y sólo unos segundos después cayó exánime el cuerpo decapitado, muy lentamente, como en un sueño reparador o como despertar de una pesadilla sin fin y descubrir que se está al resguardo del regazo del ser amado.

La misma sirena industrial que nos había sumergido en aquella obscuridad regresó lenta pero constantemente mientras el cuerpo del adversario terminaba de posarse sobre el suelo.

—Ayúdame—. Solicitó mi esposa un minuto después, aproximándose segura de que ya no había una amenaza.

Entre ambos acomodamos el cuerpo de la falsa Asahina de tal suerte que quedara acostada boca arriba y mientras yo disponía sus brazos sobre su pecho, Haruhi trajo la parte cercenada, colocándola respetuosamente donde debía ir.

—¿Por qué hacemos esto?— Pregunté sintiendo que el ruido de aquella sirena comenzaba a elevarse por encima de nuestras voces.

—Porque eran los sueños de Mikuru, merecen respetó aún a pesar de que algunos hayan muerto, es como rendir tributo al corazón de un niño. Se lo debemos… se lo debo luego de todo lo que le he hecho—. Se hincó a su lado y susurró a su oído: —Descuida, yo cuidaré de tus sueños y todo lo que ames en el futuro.

En el tiempo en que un ave aletea por primera vez, lo que dura un suspiro, incluso un beso efímero y cotidiano de despedida o de saludo, esa fracción de tiempo fue alargada hasta algo parecido a una eternidad. Una marejada de mariposas nocturnas enormes, en todas las tonalidades imaginables de negro, gris, marrón e índigo junto con una luz potente que las magnificaba manaron del cuerpo, haciéndolo menguar poco a poco mientras aquellos extrañamente bellos insectos nos mantenían cautivos dentro de un remolino de aleteos. Involuntariamente internalizamos los sentires de Asahina, sensibilizados y más empáticos a sus emociones que nunca antes, pero daba la sensación de que no correspondían a aquella mujer poderosa y confiable que nos acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo, sino a la jovencita insegura y acomplejada de antaño, de la que según parecía habían quedado esas reminiscencia que alguien dentro de este pueblo infame había utilizado para crear a la torturada aberración que fallecía a unos centímetros de nosotros, haciendo patente nuestro templé y nuestras propias debilidades. Por un instante glorioso, el olor a muerte y humedad dio paso a la fresca fragancia de nuestra compañera de brigada, su voz murmuraba a nuestros oídos algo parecido a una oración de la cual únicamente pude comprender una frase: "¡Libre al fin!"

Finalmente el ruido de la sirena hizo inaudible todo lo demás, sólo que esta vez nos regaló con la difusa luz de un día eterno y sin sol evidente que nos sumergió en un silencio viciado unos minutos después, en tanto que la malla de acero bajo nuestros pies hacia metamorfosis, volviéndose nuevamente el viejo y deteriorado concreto, seco y cubierto de aquellas cenizas que sin descanso caían perezosas sobre nosotros, volviéndose barro al contacto con nuestra ropa empapada. Y así, de la misma forma en que llegó el ruido, nos dejó solos, agotados y emocionalmente vulnerables, siendo audible únicamente nuestra respiración agitada.

Me deje caer sentado, soltando mis espadas y me cubrí el rostro con las palmas tratando de recuperar el sosiego y descubriendo que no sólo había agua de lluvia y cenizas sobre él, sino que había mucho sudor y algo de sangre, aunque no mía sino de ese extraño enemigo que enfrentamos.

—¿Esto realmente está pasando?— Pregunté a mi esposa, que también había optado por sentarse en el suelo, golpeada como yo por esa realidad tan extraña e inquietante.

—Creo que sí… pero ahora creo con más fuerza que Mikuru y los demás están aquí, y que ahora más que nunca nos necesitan.

Asentí de conformidad, aunque ambos debimos tomarnos unos cinco minutos antes de decidirnos a ponernos de pie de vuelta, notando entonces cuán cansados estábamos.

Sin tener muy en claro que hacer a partir de ese momento, lo único que no saldría de la agenda sería buscar a nuestros amigos antes de volver a la civilización, siempre que descubriéramos primero como franquear los enormes abismos que desmembraban los caminos. Teniendo un radio funcional podríamos incluso pedir ayuda al condado de Toluca o a Interpol, pero eso era sólo un bonito sueño. Primero lo primero: nuestros compañeros.

Yo sentía mis pasos algo erráticos, pero Haruhi, fiel a sus hábitos, había recuperado una buena parte de su aplomo y su paso no vacilaba en absoluto, y resuelta se abrió paso a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta que nos había llevado a ese patio y sus horrores de lluvia y obscuridad, ahora ocultos debajo de la luz y la niebla, mostrándonos sus muros erosionados, pero ya no con el herrumbre y la sangre, sino con el tiempo y la ceniza, incluso el cadáver simbólico de los miedos y rencores de Asahina había desaparecido. No podría explicarlo, pero no sentía que hubiera más peligros potenciales en ese edificio, así que más confiado regresé mis espadas a sus vainas y caminé junto con Haruhi a través de los pasillos viejos, derruidos, sucios y desiertos únicamente acompañados de un silencio que esta vez el radio no se atrevía a interrumpir. Aún a sabiendas de que nada hallaríamos entre esos débiles muros, hicimos una inspección meticulosa del lugar, sólo confirmando nuestras sospechas de que nadie además de nosotros estaba ahí.

Al salir al exterior por la única puerta de acceso y hacia la calle Midwich, el sendero vacío y sin aparentes peligros se antojaba más amenazante que si hubiera estado plagada de monstruos desde el principio, y esa molesta neblina no nos dejaba ver más allá de unas decenas de metros en cualquier dirección.

—¿El siguiente paso, detective?— Pregunté.

—¿Cómo no lo vi antes, si es tan obvio? Si alguien desapareciera, ¿a qué lugar irías a buscarlo primero?

—El departamento de policía, a los hospitales…

—¡Justamente! Del otro lado del río está la estación de policía de Silent Hill según los mapas de Yuki, y el hospital sólo unos pasos más lejos.

Hizo su revisión de rutina y un dejo de intranquilidad ensombreció su rostro al notar que sólo tenía ya medio cargador y las cinco balas de su revólver de emergencia.

—Descuida, la estación de policía tendrá municiones y otras raciones que podamos utilizar—. Dije fingiendo una muy creíble confianza. —Lo que comienza a preocuparme es no haber encontrado a nadie en la escuela.

—Seguramente los tres están esperándonos allá en el hospital, sólo debemos darnos prisa para llegar.

Sus palabras sin embargo, no estaban matizadas con la falsedad de las mías. Sus esperanzas eran legítimas y sus deseos sinceros, y eso me devolvió las ganas de seguir adelante.

La única calle que cruzaba el río Toluca que desembocaba en el lago del mismo nombre era una de las principales y que se honraba con el nombre de un conocido escritor y el de un escritor y astrónomo, así que el primer paso sería llegar a la avenida Ernst Bloch que después se convertía en Carl Sagan y rezar porque el puente pudiera llevarnos hasta nuestro primer destino inmediato.

Sí, había miedo en mi corazón, pero no era la primera vez que lo sentía, además, todos estos años me han enseñado que estoy junto a la única persona en presencia de la cual nada debo temer.

**Capítulo 4 – The Blind Heroine II.**

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hasta la actualización! ¡Gracias de antemano por los comentarios!


	6. Capítulo 5 The Shade Of Envy I

Sí, se llevó una vida en ser terminado, pero bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. Les dejo el capítulo 5 de Cacofonía Silente, esperando que les agrade y me lo hagan saber en un review como siempre.

Más pronto que esta vez (espero) ¡hasta la actualización!

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – The Shade Of Envy I.**

Anduvimos en un precavido silencio entre las calles parcamente iluminadas por aquella luz que caía del cielo sin sol. El silencio sórdido y parcial que nos había acompañado todo el rato era demasiado penetrante y obtuso como para acostumbrarse a él, y el frío se encargaba poco a poco de mitigar el sudor y cansancio de los minutos previos a que nos abriéramos paso entre las cenicientas calles.

El pueblo no tenía más la apariencia del pedazo de infierno en el cual nos habíamos metido cuando llegó el ruido de la sirena, aunque seguía siendo siniestro, y aquellas paredes que parecían cubiertas de un limo orgánico y húmedo en medio de la obscuridad volvían a ser grises y resecas, cubiertas por ceniza y polvo, frías y aburridas.

A pocos metros de llegar al río pudimos escuchar su caudal a la distancia mientras nos abríamos paso con precaución entre los autos aparcados en las aceras, y aparecían las sombras desdibujadas de los soportes del puente, que en una época mejor era levadizo y ahora, abandonado e inerte se mantenía inamovible con una ligera inclinación hacia arriba. Mi esposa iba al frente y se resguardaba en los muros cada que algún ruido nos sorprendía, pero por los quince minutos que tardamos de llegar de la acera al puente, no hubo más que aquellos ruidos lejanos y extraños que pronto se confundieron con los del follaje metros abajo, a merced de la corriente.

Sería menos de un centenar de metros lo que separaba a una orilla de la otra, pero por culpa de la neblina era imposible ver siquiera si el puente estaba completo y en condiciones de soportarnos.

—Eso sólo podemos averiguarlo si intentamos cruzarlo—. Respondió mi esposa una vez que le expresé mi duda.

Con precaución comenzó a caminar sobre los soportes de acero y hormigón destinados a dar paso a los peatones. Yo la seguí pero sobre el asfalto de la sección destinada al arroyo vehicular. La inclinación, si bien no nos impedía continuar, sí era notoria, y cobró las primeras gotas de sudor sólo un par de minutos después de que comenzáramos a ascender, debajo, a varias decenas de metros podía escucharse el caudal de un río mucho más grande de lo que pensé en un principio, mientras que éramos tocados por una brisa fría y húmeda que la corriente arrojaba hacia arriba.

Decidido como estaba a no permitirme sorpresas, mantuve mi _daito_ en la mano, mirando a los alrededores, previniendo cualquier posible intrusión repentina como las que nos habían abordado en estas primeras horas en el poblado, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que por más que lo intentara sería imposible que pudiera estar preparado para lo que nos tenía preparado el lugar. Haruhi parecía pensar lo mismo que yo, y mantenía el cañón de su arma hacia el cielo mientras andaba con paso precavido, tratando de no mostrar su propia ansiedad, mientras veo a través de la niebla y las cenizas su gesto lleno de incertidumbre, como pidiendo sin palabras no tener que volverse a enfrentar a otro niño gris o a otra macabra representación de nuestras propias pesadillas.

A lo largo de mi tiempo con Haruhi, antes aún de nuestro matrimonio, ha recaído sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de su seguridad, y gustosamente me he hecho cargo de velar por su integridad física y emocional, protegerla de otros e incluso de sí misma, sin embargo, esta es la primera vez que aunque esté a su lado, debidamente ataviado con mi disfraz de guerrero y dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea, no me siento capaz de defenderla como debería, porque muchas de las cosas que pueden hacernos daño aquí están dentro de nuestras propias cabezas.

Al mismo tiempo percibimos un cambio, o más bien, un ruido que parecía tanto más cercano a los otros, venía de enfrente, entre la neblina, y en un principio pensé que sería parte del murmullo del río, pero que a medida que se hacía nítido nos hizo reducir la velocidad de nuestro paso mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, hasta que la confirmación llegó de nuestro radio de onda corta, que Haruhi apagó cuando la estática aún era débil para evitar llamar la atención innecesariamente.

Una veintena de metros más adelante, cuando la silueta de la caseta de control de puente era invisible, pudimos ver la causa del murmullo: ¿recuerdan que apenas llegamos al pueblo fuimos recibidos por una criatura voladora famélica que o bien era un dragón muy pequeño o un buitre demasiado grande? Bueno, no sabría decir si era el mismo, pero definitivamente aquella cosa era de la misma especie. Estaba de espaldas a nosotros, agazapado y con las alas plegadas a su espalda, y a pesar de la niebla pude echar un vistazo más cuidadoso a su apariencia que en nuestro primer encuentro. Era muy alto, quizás rondando los dos metros, y con eso calculé que sus alas tendrían al menos del doble en tamaño al estar extendidas, de su espalda alta y sus omóplatos nacían las alas, que cumplían parcialmente el rol de miembros superiores, su delgadez era más que evidente, era como ver un cadáver exhumado después de mucho tiempo de estar enterrado, y de su baja espalda nacía una cola corta y rígida, como la de un lagarto. Su color era indefinido, aunque parecía un anaranjado apagado, como el resultado de una mala sesión de bronceado. Sus movimientos eran torpes, como los de alguien que padece un Parkinson muy avanzado, y sus alas-manos parecían manipular algo frente a su cabeza, que se sacudía frenéticamente, sin lugar a dudas siendo esa la principal causa del ruido. Había cazado una presa y daba un buen festín de ella, por eso estaba tan pasivo. Con el mayor sigilo posible caminé para reunirme con Haruhi, cuya arma ya apuntaba directo a la cabeza de la criatura, y con un gesto le pregunté qué hacer… ir hacia atrás nos alejaría de nuestro destino, pero por otro lado, apenas si teníamos balas o fuerzas para otra confrontación.

Ella bien podría dispararle. Su puntería era suficiente para reducirlo limpiamente en un solo tiro, pero eso provocaría ruido innecesario que atraería a más monstruos. Igualmente yo podía hacer un rápido intento por inmolarlo en un único movimiento, e incluso eso podría ser lo más conveniente para evitar a cualquier otro invitado indeseable. Llegando ambos al mismo razonamiento sin palabras, me dispuse a dar el primer paso hacia él, acomodando el sable por mi costado y hacia abajo, listo para lanzar un mandoble cruzado que terminaría con el enemigo fácilmente.

Así cómo avanzaba, vigilaba su espalda y analizaba su retorcida anatomía, sus rugosas y esqueléticas patas que difícilmente lo mantenían de pie, y la cortina traslúcida de sus alas membranosas. Tal fue mi concentración que no puse atención a su cabeza mientras me acercaba, de tal suerte que cuando me giré a vigilarlo, su cabeza había dejado de masticar y se mantenía inmóvil, a noventa grados exactos hacia su derecha, mostrándome su perfil, mirándome fijamente con uno de sus ojos diminutos y acuosos.

Me detuve en seco y dudé si ir a su encuentro o no, él no hacía ruido y me miraba como constatando que yo era real, esperando a que diera la mínima señal de vida para lanzarse sobre mí. Convencido al fin, lanzó al aire un graznido chirriante mientras giraba por completo su cuerpo y extendía sus largas alas, mostrándose repentinamente gigantesco y aterrador; al momento yo emprendí la carrera, alcanzándolo en sólo un instante y recetando un corte potente sobre su abdomen que literalmente lo reventó, lanzando un gran chorro de sangre negra e incandescente junto con varios órganos decadentes que resbalaron por el suelo a su alrededor.

Di un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser alcanzado por su sangre tóxica mientras él caía de bruces, aferrándose al suelo con esos apéndices semejantes a dedos que nacían de sus alas y graznando en agonía, viendo esto, decidido me acerqué para propinar un efectivo golpe final a su cabeza que terminó con el ruido y el suplicio de la bestia. Mi alegría duró sólo hasta que me volví hacia donde originalmente yacía el monstruo ahora muerto ante mí, entre un murmullo tétrico pude escuchar los erráticos pasos de toda la compañía que se daba un festín junto al que por un momento creímos que era el único de los seres alados. Vi al menos cuatro siluetas más acercándose con su paso torpe mientras emitían gruñidos y graznidos leves, sacudiendo sus largas y afiladas cabezas, listos para atacar en cualquier momento mientras que yo retrocedía arrepentido de haber abatido al primero. La más próxima de las bestias acortó la distancia pasando sobre el cadáver, agazapado, mostrándome sus fauces ulceradas que lucían aterradoramente grandes a la distancia a la que estábamos, recuperé la calma y me preparé para recibirlo con mi sable, pero como era de esperarse, Haruhi no iba a permitir que me enfrentara yo solo con ellos.

Con un único disparo que resonó haciendo eco por varios kilómetros a la distancia, aquel que estaba ya tan cerca de mí dio una violenta sacudida mientras su cuello perdía fuerza para sostener su enorme cráneo, del cual había salido volando un buen trozo de hueso y materia encefálica, el estruendo del disparo había alterado a los otros entes, que de inmediato emprendieron vuelo castigándome con las poderosas ráfagas que producían sus alas. Indiqué a Haruhi con una seña que me alcanzara donde yo estaba, habíamos alertado ya a las bestias y era inútil tratar de ocultarnos. Al llegar junto a mí ya había varios de esos bichos volando a nuestro alrededor, optamos entonces por correr tan rápido como la inclinación del puente nos lo permitía y lanzando furtivas miradas al cielo, escuchando el amenazador aleteo, yo observaba como Haruhi miraba con aprehensión su arma, sabía que había menos de diez balas en ella y que si queríamos salir completos de ahí, debíamos ser muy inteligentes y precisos. Le recomendé que no usara su arma de fuego y en su lugar le di mi espada larga, haciéndome yo de mi espada corta y el nuevo cuchillo dado por Fujiwara apenas unas horas atrás.

Sonaron los primeros aleteos cercanos y Haruhi y yo nos separamos, escuché con alivio que el ave optó por seguirme a mí, error que lo condenaría. Apenas apareció en mi rango de visión tomé en un giro la hoja del cuchillo y lo lancé, modestia aparte, con tal tino que la hoja se incrustó profundamente en su garganta, haciéndolo perder el control casi de inmediato, y más que embistiéndome, cayendo hacia mí, donde terminé con él lo más rápido y limpiamente que pude. Recuperé el cuchillo que humeaba, pero no parecía haberse deteriorado, y aunque cada ataque cobraba la vida de uno de nuestros atacantes, parecían venir más en su auxilio, lo que eventualmente haría que nuestra batalla terminara siendo una cacería, en la cual nosotros seríamos indudablemente las presas.

Agotados, llegamos al fin hasta donde el puente nos permitía. No había más camino, y como era lógico, dada la inclinación del camino, la otra mitad del puente apenas si daba un pequeño indicio de su ubicación a algunos metros de nosotros, lo suficiente para hacer demasiado arriesgado el intentar saltar para alcanzarlo, pero ya para ese momento no parecía haber otra alternativa.

—No llegaremos a la otra orilla—. Dije mientras esperaba al siguiente pajarraco, que parecía acercarse por mi derecha.

—Al menos no si seguimos intentando pasar por el puente—. Resolvió al justo momento en que el pico del animal aparecía a unos centímetros de mí y trataba de atinar a mi coronilla con su pico. —Debemos volver y bajar por la orilla del río y… ¡Cuidado!

Mi único impulso al sentir el peso de la bestia sobre mí al derribarme fue el de guardar mis armas y tratar de enfrentarlo con mis solas manos, o de otra manera, podría herir a mi esposa o a mí mismo, tomé la parte superior de su enorme pico dentado y con la palma de la mano lo empujaba hacia arriba, en tanto que mi brazo derecho completo estaba dentro de sus fauces, empujando con todas mis fuerzas el maxilar inferior hacia abajo, tratando de evitar de cualquier manera que las cerrara o de otra manera perdería el brazo. Traté de buscar ayuda en Haruhi, pero la vi teniendo su propia pelea con otros dos de esos horribles cuervos deformes y súper desarrollados, haciendo movimientos con la espada que si bien no eran los de un experto, tampoco correspondían a un amateur.

El monstruo graznaba dificultosamente mientras presionaba sobre mis brazos, sepultando sus colmillos desgastados en la palma de mi mano izquierda y haciéndome sentir como serruchaba la manga de mi brazo derecho, y no conforme con eso, comenzó a empujarme sobre mi espalda por el suelo, llevándome lenta e inexorablemente hacia el final del puente. Lo pateé varias veces en el abdomen, y aunque le arrancaba algunos graznidos de dolor y se revolvía salpicando el suelo a mi alrededor con su saliva, no logré que me liberara, hasta que en un afortunado movimiento pateé una de sus extremidades inferiores, haciéndolo trastabillar y con ello invirtiendo los papeles, arrojándolo hacia un lado y montándome sobre él, desenvainando el _shoto_ y levantándolo sobre mi cabeza para asestar un único golpe decisivo.

La hoja bajó haciendo una herida mortal en su pecho, lamentablemente su familia comenzaba a volar a nuestro alrededor cada vez más bajo, chillando más fuerte y constantemente, descendiendo eventualmente uno o dos que nos atacaban y reemprendían el vuelo al vernos someterlos. Uno de esos bajó muy rápido, mientras yo intentaba recuperar mi _shoto_ del que moría bajo mi peso, aterrizó y me embistió apenas permitiéndome quitar mi cabeza de la trayectoria de su pico, pero aun así siendo lanzado sobre mi costado derecho al recibir de lleno el impacto de todo su peso. Al igual que había hecho el primero, se montó sobre mí tratando de morderme, golpeándole en la mejilla y la sien izquierda torpemente incapaz de abrir totalmente su hocico, lo que yo aproveche para girar el cuchillo sobre mi mano y apuñalarlo en el ojo. Lo que por un momento pensé que sería mi posibilidad de someterlo sólo hizo más difícil mi pelea, el monstruo, ahora presa de un penetrante dolor se sacudía con más fuerza de la que podía contener, lanzando mi cuchillo por la borda al extremo del puente y salpicando el dorso de mi mano derecha con su sangre. Hice lo posible por soportar el dolor, así que de mis labios salió un apenas audible lamento mientras me incorporo de un salto y paso mi brazo derecho por arriba de su nuca, inmovilizándolo en tanto que trata de agitar sus alas inútilmente. Con la mano que tengo libre levanto el _shoto_, buscando en la deforme espalda que tengo a la vista el lugar donde la lógica indicara que está el corazón. Bastó que sepultara la hoja una sola vez y que la extrajera a la misma velocidad para que el ente perdiera las fuerzas y cayera sin luchar más a mis pies, haciendo un charco corrosivo a su alrededor.

Busque a la detective, que justo daba un golpe contundente que lanzó al vacío a otro de los pájaros, lucía bastante cansada, despeinada y sucia, y corrió hacia mí apenas vio que estaba fuera de peligro en el justo momento en que yo escuche unos aleteos particularmente fuertes acercándose a mí.

—¡No, Haruhi! ¡Quédate donde estás!

La advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Cometimos un error que es bien sabido debemos evitar a toda costa: estar demasiado cerca uno del otro durante una pelea. Uno de los pájaros aterrizó junto a nosotros, y sin dejarnos siquiera reaccionar nos embistió, empujándonos irremediablemente hacia el final del asfalto y el puente, donde una caída de una altura aún indeterminada nos esperaba, trastabillando de espaldas al precipicio gris y sin fondo desde nuestra perspectiva.

Al sentir que el caer era inevitable, estiré mi izquierda hacia nuestro atacante, alcanzando uno de sus brazos membranosos y sujetándome con todas mis fuerzas de él, y mi esposa hizo lo mismo tomándolo por la otra ala. El resultado no varió mucho en realidad, y Haruhi y yo caímos de espaldas al vacío llevando con nosotros a nuestro verdugo, que graznó furioso al no poder volar llevándonos a nosotros en sus alas. Agitó su cuerpo con desesperación, graznaba y eventualmente intentaba mordernos, rasgo la campana izquierda de mis pantalones con las garras de sus patas. Al estar bajo un nivel semejante de stress es difícil creer cuán rápido trabaja la mente, y esto es porque pensaba en el lugar a donde iríamos a caer… sí, sé que era un río, y esperaba que sus aguas fueran lo suficientemente profundas como para no matarnos con la caída, pero si así fuera, nos enfrentaríamos muy seguramente a un caudal potente que no tardaría nada en arrastrarnos hasta el lago Toluca, eventualmente matándonos en una hipotética región de rápidos muy comunes en estos ríos.

Y justo unos diez segundos antes de llegar a cualquier parte, pude escuchar el fuerte rugir de la corriente, que sonaba monstruoso, como un gigante iracundo.

Caí directo en el agua soltándome de mi forzado anfitrión, sumergiéndome casi dos metros y notando con alivio que el agua era profunda, aunque un tanto desconcertado después de escuchar estallar el cráneo del monstruo dentro de su cabeza y ver desde abajo del agua como su cuerpo era arrastrado río abajo. Había una superficie inclinada a sólo unos centímetros de mí, demasiado lisa para ser una roca, la seguí con el tacto mientras regresaba a la superficie descubriendo que era un autobús escolar que salía casi un metro de la superficie, mientras que la parte frontal completa estaba clavada al lecho del río, apenas salvándonos por milímetros habíamos caído directamente en el agua, no así el autor de nuestra caída, cuya cabeza se impactó directamente en la esquina de una de las defensas traseras del vehículo, comprimiéndose bajo el peso de los tres juntos.

Escuche a Haruhi llamarme desde el otro lado del autobús, le respondí y la alcancé luego de pedirle que no se moviera y que no hiciera ruido, vigilando que ningún pájaro bajara a por nosotros. Sólo cuando me sentí tranquilo de ver que estábamos bien y a salvo caí en cuenta de la temperatura del agua. Quizás sólo fuera una impresión mía, pero no me hubiera sorprendido si un trozo de hielo hubiera pasado a nuestro lado, arrastrado por la corriente. Debíamos salir rápido del agua o la hipotermia haría lo que decenas de monstruos no habían logrado hasta ese momento.

* * *

El caudal, aunque potente, no tenía la fuerza para arrastrarnos, aunque fue agotador nadar hasta la orilla que queríamos alcanzar, la cual fue dibujándose a través de la neblina conforme nos acercábamos. No fue arena lo que nos recibió en dicha orilla, sino concreto, pues estábamos exactamente bajo la otra mitad del puente, aún levantada casi el vertical. Salimos del agua tiritando de frío y nos echamos al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Estoy agotada—. Dijo ella luego de unos minutos de silencio. No contesté porque no sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir esa frase.

—Debemos seguir, ya estamos muy cerca… necesitamos ropa y provisiones.

—Es en serio… no puedo continuar—. Dijo y su voz se quebró un poco, lo que me hizo levantarme de inmediato… ¿de verdad estaba derrotada?

Eso me ponía a pensar… si ella está abatida, ¿por qué yo no lo estoy? Siempre he pensado que ella es mucho más fuerte que yo, siempre lo ha demostrado así, y ahora yacía recostada bocarriba en el suelo, mirando hacia el vacío, casi carente de expresión. Esto, más que cualquier cosa que haya pasado en el pueblo hasta ahora, me perturba aún más, y no me hace sentir asustado o triste… más bien me sentí molesto, porque finalmente alguien o algo estaba atacándola en un lugar en donde no podía protegerla, estaba entrando a través de sus ojos y sus oídos hacia su mente y su corazón, y acabando con ellos sistemáticamente, y yo estaba parado como un imbécil a su lado sin poder salvarla…

Incapaz de soportar ese panorama, terminé de incorporarme en un instante, y al siguiente tomé las muñecas de Haruhi, tirando de ella para ponerla nuevamente de pie.

—Ya descansamos suficiente, continuemos.

—Déjame en paz, ya te dije que no puedo seguir—. Dijo sin ánimo, pero sin oponer resistencia.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ¿quedarte aquí, sentada bajo un puente en medio de la nada?— Mi voz comenzaba a elevarse, aunque mi ira no era contra ella, aunque era ella a quien tenía enfrente de momento.

—Al menos descansemos un poco.

—No. Debemos buscar a los demás.

—Seguramente están bien.

—¡Eso no lo sabemos! ¡Es por eso que debemos encontrarlos!

—¡No quiero continuar, maldición!

—¡Haruhi, por favor!— Exclamé tomándola por los hombros tratando de exorcizarla de ese espíritu derrotista que la había poseído. —¿Qué no quieres volver a ver a los muchachos? ¿No quieres volver a ver a Ryoko? ¡Cada minuto de más que pasemos aquí nos aleja más y más de ella!

—Ryoko…— Susurró mirando al piso. Un instante después se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano con fuerza, haciendo una exclamación. —Tienes razón… ¿en qué estoy pensando? Debemos encontrar a los chicos e irnos de aquí… volver a casa, con Ryoko…

Se sacudió la cabeza y un poco más espabilada levantó mi _daito_, alcanzándomelo, y yo lo guardé junto con el _shoto _en mi cinturón, ella dio una checada escueta a sus pistolas y gracias a ello descubrió el cuchillo que había caído desde el puente a sólo unos metros de nosotros, Recuperada la prenda, miramos hacia una pequeña vereda que subía por la ribera del río. Antes de comenzar a andar no pude evitar reflexionar sobre lo precario de nuestra situación. Hacía mucho frío, estábamos agotados y además empapados, y los caminos invisibles dejaban con la molesta sensación de llevarte en círculos todo el tiempo. Comencé a caminar detrás de Haruhi y no pude evitar notar cierta vacilación en su paso.

—Démonos prisa—. Decía en voz baja mientras desenfundaba su _Desert Eagle_. —Necesito encontrar balas y nos sentaría bien algo de ropa seca.

Respondí con un "sí" breve y dudoso, viéndola andar delante de mí con pasos ligeros ajenos a ella… incluso su voz sonaba como la de un enfermo terminal con delirios. Subimos unas empinadas escaleras de roca invadidas por las ramas enfermas de los árboles que la rodeaban, y nada más llegamos nuevamente arriba, pudimos leer que estábamos al fin en la calle Sagan, y cautos caminamos tan rápido como el cansancio nos lo permitía hasta que vimos los rótulos blanco con azul sobre un edificio más bien modesto con una vieja patrulla inservible afuera, y cuyas letras ponían: SHPD.

* * *

Llegamos al edificio justo al momento en que escuchamos el radio y los teléfonos rugir, aviso de que algo nos seguía, y sin ánimos de confrontarnos a nada más en ese momento, Haruhi se las arregló para forzar la puerta frontal (que estaba atrancada), y proveernos paso al interior.

Tal como era de esperarse, la estación de policía era pequeña, quizás debieron haber unos cien policías contando patrulleros, detectives e incluso administrativos, y curiosamente noté que el lugar no lucía tan lúgubre y abandonado como el resto de los edificios del poblado.

Caminamos directo hasta los vestidores, buscando algún uniforme o ropa seca para quitarnos la que aún traíamos empapada por nuestra visita al río, y mientras Haruhi examinaba los lockers, yo fui un poco más al fondo, donde había un área de regaderas con pisos y muros de azulejo y troneras diminutas con cristal y reja, que dejaban pasar la luz de afuera. Me acerqué a una de ellas, esperando que aún funcionara, y luego de abrir una de las llaves, la tubería se cimbró, para escupir en primer lugar un chorro de agua espesa y turbia, que poco después fue aclarando… y como si esas no fueran ya excelentes noticias, sólo un minuto después, el agua emitía vapor…

Sin pensarlo mucho, nos quitamos la ropa mojada y tomamos un baño caliente, que francamente extrañaba como si no me hubiera dado uno desde un año atrás, y bastó con que mi esposa se sentara en uno de los amplios bancos de metal para que se quedara profundamente dormida.

Decidí que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar un poco, y aunque a mí también estaba matándome el cansancio, el sueño me eludía, así que me vestí con ropa deportiva que encontré y llevé a Haruhi en brazos hasta la oficina alfombrada más cercana, donde la acomodé en una enorme sofá, la cubrí con una sudadera y me planté a un lado de la ventana cubierta por persianas, custodiando su sueño.

Y precisamente pude ver en una esquina a un monstruo que no había visto antes: lucía como un hombre en tamaño, pero sus brazos eran muy largos. Lo vi saltar de un lugar a otro sobre la acera, acechando algo, probablemente alertado por nosotros al entrar a la estación.

Y entonces lo vi.

Un hombre caminaba por la esquina contraria, totalmente despreocupado, y en algún punto se encontraría con el monstruo que yo había avistado y tendrían una confrontación. Estaba por abandonar la ventana para salir a ayudar al tipo, pero ya era tarde, había quedado a la vista del monstruo que rápidamente se abalanzó contra él, y pensé que no tendría oportunidad…

El hombre observó con calma al monstruo llegar hasta él, hasta que la bestia hizo un alto y largo salto.

El misterioso hombre desenvainó una espada igual a la mía y partió limpiamente por la mitad a su atacante. Estaba demasiado lejos como para permitirme ver sus facciones, aun así me pareció lejanamente familiar… luego se volvió a mi ventana, como si supiera que yo lo observaba desde ahí, detrás de las persianas. Con la misma tranquilidad envainó nuevamente su arma y se fue en dirección al sur, perdiéndose por la misma esquina que había llegado… hacia el hospital.

Apenas Haruhi despertara, seguramente iríamos a hacerle una visita.

**Capítulo 5 – The Shade Of Envy I.**

**Fin.**

* * *

Y una vez más, no se olviden de dejar un review.


End file.
